To be Borrowed
by TheCorviter
Summary: Newly married Sarah, not only has to contend with being the Goblin Queen, but also with Jareth's half-brother, Severus Snape who wishes to 'Borrow' her. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

They had only been married for six months before her world changed…again.

"Concentrate," Jareth intoned standing behind Sarah with one gloved hand wrapped around her waist; the other supporting her outstretched hand. "Close your eyes and feel the crystal forming in your hand."

Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated. Imagining the cool roundness of the crystal sitting in her palm. She decided this one would be light as a feather and filled with music- a piece familiar to both of them.

 _'Just a bit more. Come on- exist'_ she thought. Suddenly, with a 'pop' as soft as a butterfly's flight she summoned the crystal into existence. Letting out a breath she sagged against his chest. Opening her eyes, she surveyed her work. It was flawless, and a bit larger than the ones before. A few weeks after gaining her powers, Sarah was only able to summon crystals the size of peas, but this one… this one was comparable to the ones that Jareth could pull with almost no effort.

But would it do as she intended? Craning her head back she looked at him. He had a pleased look on his face. "How do I activate it again?"

Jareth looked down at her with a besotted smile on his lips. Guiding her hand closer to her face he said "blow on it. It should float and whatever spell you embedded will start automatically."

Turning her concentration back to the crystal, Sarah blew at it, and it did take flight. Strains of a haunting song filled the air and images of a long ago masquerade flitted through their minds. Jareth pulled away bowing low to his wife. "May I have this dance," he asked, politely offering his hand for her to take.

Curtsying in response, Sarah took it and they began to waltz around the empty throne room with the crystal following in their wake.

Letting her feet guide her into the dance, Sarah's mind started to drift back. She didn't believe- didn't truly believe when she wished for the goblins to take Toby away 15 years ago. Of course not, it was just a story from a flea market book that her teenage self was obsessed with. Going so far as to act parts of it out in the nearby park.

But she was frustrated and angry at her stepmother; angry at her father for remarrying. And Toby… Toby wouldn't stop crying. Karen had said that he was getting over an ear infection but he had been crying for what seemed like forever… so she said the words. She said them in effort to make herself feel better, feel less hopeless- like she had control over something in her life.

She didn't believe until He showed up and Toby was gone.

She fought her way gallantly to the Castle beyond the Goblin City acquiring friends and learning lessons along the way. Lessons such as not taking things for granted, and that things are not always as they seem. But in the end she took back the child that was stolen and her life went back to normal.

After that night she never saw Him again.

Sarah didn't stop believing in him though. She had proof that the Labyrinth and all of its citizens existed. Her friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo visited her regularly at first. But as Sarah grew older and went off to college- their visits became less and less, until eventually they just stopped.

Then the owl showed up. Sarah was never certain if it was a regular barn owl or just Him keeping an eye on her. One fall day, as Sarah was walking back to her dorm she spotted the owl sitting in a maple tree. It wasn't hard to see as it was soft white feathers against a backdrop of red and yellow maple leaves. Slowing to a stop she stood there for a bit staring at the owl and the owl starred right back. She cocked her head to the right with the owl mirroring her movements.

 _It has to be Him. Normal owls don't do that._ And she came so close to saying his name that she could feel it on her tongue, but held back at the last second. If it really was Him what did He want with her? What if it wasn't? What if it was just a normal barn owl and Sarah had let her imagination run wild? She sighed and continued on her way.

The owl righted its head, hooted once, and took off after her on silent wings.

Later that night Sarah got the call that her real mother, Linda, had died in an unfortunate house fire.

The funeral fell (ironically) on Halloween. Ironic only because it was her mother's favorite holiday. "The only day you can dress up in the real world and not be considered odd," Sarah remembered being told when she was 8, as her and Linda were dressing as matching cats. It was only a year after that, that Linda had packed up to live her dream- performing on Broadway. Leaving Sarah and her father, Robert on their own.

"Her choice has nothing to do with her love for you, Sweetheart. She just wanted the world to love her too" Robert explained as he dressed 9-year-old Sarah as a princess.

Sarah's college and part-time job were nice enough to give her bereavement time to deal with Linda's death. All she had to do really was show up as Robert and Karen took care of all the other arrangements. She knew she should feel devastated, but she didn't. Linda had been absent from her life for so long that Sarah felt more of a distant sadness. Like one would if a great aunt or a hardly seen cousin had passed. She felt sad for the loss of life, not because she'd never see Linda again.

Still, Sarah was exhausted by the time it was all over and she returned to her dorm room. Heading straight to her closet, Sarah stripped off her uncomfortable funeral clothes and pulled on her favorite pair of flannel pajamas. Settling into her favorite chair with a mug of hot chocolate she stared blankly out the living room window. So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the barn owl perched in the tree outside, or that it turned and looked directly towards her.

A flash of lightning made Sarah jump and spill half of the chocolate onto the rug at her feet. "Aww damn," she cursed, "that'll never come out." She padded over to the kitchen to gather cleaning supplies. Returning with an armful of paper towels and rug cleaner, Sarah's slippered foot collided with something smooth and cool. Looking down she saw a crystal sitting in the spot where her chocolate had spilt. Rug cleaned as though the accident never happened.

Directly next to the crystal was a black leather boot. Slowly allowing her eyes to travel up she took in the form of one very familiar Goblin King. Sarah gasped dropping her supplies. "Jareth!"

He smirked. "Hello, Sarah." In his hands sat not a crystal, but Sarah's half-filled mug of cocoa. He was swirling the contents of the mug in his hands slowly letting it fill and warming the liquid. Holding it out to her he asked "miss me?"

Ignoring the proffered mug Sarah's eyes grew wide, "it was you all along, wasn't it? The barn owl. It wasn't just an owl… it was you."

Setting the mug on to the end table Jareth reclined regally "yes," he said simply.

"But… but why? Why have you been following me after all this time? I beat you fair and square."

Deciding to make her wait Jareth changed topics. "Did you know that at Halloween or as we call it Samhain, the barrier between our worlds weakens? It becomes nothing more than a thin membrane. People and creatures can pass quite easily through."

Sarah sat on the couch opposite Jareth. "No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's much easier to pass through the barrier as an owl than in my natural Fae form. Except for nights like this." Jareth turned to look out her window. "I've kept an eye on you because you intrigue me, Sarah. You are the only person to beat my Labyrinth ever, and in beating it you stole something from me and I've come to collect."

"But I don't have anything," she protested.

Jareth's eyes flashed with pain as he looked at her. "My heart. Part of it became yours as soon as you stepped within the center of the Labyrinth."

"What?" Sarah's voice was slightly shrill with surprise. She stood up crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I don't want it. You can have it back. Why not come for it years ago?"

Jareth pulled a crystal and started rolling it along his hands and forearms. "I had to wait for you to grow up. To mature- in order for you to understand what I'm offering you." The crystal stopped rolling and Jareth held it out to her. Echoing words said years ago "I've brought you a gift."

Sarah eyed the crystal suspiciously. Looking straight into his mismatched eyes, she said calmly "But you're the villain. Villains don't lose their hearts to the heroine. So, no- I will not accept."

"No," Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I may have been the villain years ago but I was living up to your expectations of me. I was only playing a part Sarah," he breathed, "I know I'm in your mind." He twisted the crystal and it displayed a dance from a peach induced dream. "I know you remember what it felt like to be held by me, and I know that you wonder what it would be like to be touched by me, kissed by me, possessed …. loved. You've thought of that often."

Sarah turned away so that he couldn't see her blush. "I have not. Just a few hormone related dreams."

Jareth smirked knowingly. "Liar." He stood and on silent feet stalked over to slide his arms around her flannel clad waist. Resting his cheek against hers he whispered "I've wondered too."

Not giving into the urge to turn and face him she asked, "you have?"

"Yes. Open your heart to me and you can have everything."

And Sarah did. Slowly.

Like the many bricks and passageways that built the Labyrinth their relationship grew bit by bit; brick by brick until two years later they were wed.

* * *

Jareth squeezed his wife's hand and slowed them to a stop. "Darling, you're miles away. What are you thinking about?"

"Hmmm…?" Sarah's green eyes focused on him. Same wild hair and fine cheekbones as he had when she first met him at 15. "Oh, us. I was remembering us."

He pulled her into a warm embrace. "Why remember when you could have the real thing?" He kissed her chastely, but with little effort on his part the kiss grew deeper and more passionate- tongues tangled, teeth clashed, and without parting he gathered her up with the intent to transport them to their bedchamber when the gongs sounded indicating that someone was approaching the castle gates.

Jareth released Sarah who walked over to a 'portal' as she called it, that contained a view of the castle gates. Peering into it she asked, "we didn't have any visitors schedule for today, did we?" She could almost make out a dark figure walking up the path.

They didn't but Jareth recognized the figure. The Labyrinth was his primary defense against any attackers. However, whenever they expected visits he would open a path through the Labyrinth to allow them safe passage. He smiled, Sarah was in for a shock. "We do not, but I know who he is."

Sarah turned to look at him. "Who? One of the kings from nearby?" Turning back to the portal, she squinted, trying to make the figure clearer. "It doesn't look familiar at all," she murmured.

Jareth reached out and turned Sarah to face him. His eyes were full of amusement. "There's something I've neglected to tell you. Are you familiar with the Aboveground stories of Harry Potter?"

Sarah snorted a very unladylike snort. "Of course, who hasn't. What you're not going to tell me that it's all true, are you?"

Jareth blinked but said nothing. Sarah's eyes grew wide with understanding. "Harry Potter… the famous book character is real?!"

"Yes, Sweetheart, it's all real."

Sarah smacked his arm in mock anger. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh, we could have visited… I've always wanted to see Hogwarts, and Gringotts… she rambled."

"Yes, we can do that. But there's more." He gestured back to the portal. "That man walking towards the gates is my half-brother." Sarah looked back at the man whose features were becoming clearer with every step- it almost looked like… but no, it couldn't be. "Jareth, that looks like Severus Snape."

Jareth smiled. "Indeed."

Twisting back to look at him she cried, "But he's dead!" Sarah's breathing quickened as her disbelief rose. She was having a hard time controlling it, as the goblin who laced her corset this morning did so too tightly. Fortunately, Jareth was there to catch her as her world turned dark.

* * *

AN: Hi! I do not own any of these characters (they are property of their respective owners), and all grammatical errors are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn goblins," he spat as he cradled his wife to him. "Can't they do anything right?"

He muttered a spell and the top half of Sarah's claret gown pooled down around her lower back, giving him access to her corset and chemise. Another spell supported her weight, freeing his hands to let him loosen the stays at her back. Never one to pass up an opportunity, he gazed hungrily at her form, running one gloved hand across her flat stomach and up the curves of her breasts while the other hand undid the lacings at her back and started loosening them.

He could feel her start to breathe easier as his left hand traveled up her back, revealing skin as the corset became less restrictive. Bending his head, he nuzzled her neck, taking in her sweet scent. His right hand fitted itself into the space between Sarah's chemise and started palming and molding her breast- toying and tweaking it until her nipple grew hard. Even though they had been together for 2 ½ years, he found it nearly impossible to keep his hands off of her. Every part of her called to him, making the slightest amount of time apart pure agony.

"And I thought you were expecting me," a cool voice rang out.

Jareth's eyes snapped open and, raising his head, he focused on the figure darkening the entrance to his throne room. His hands didn't stir from Sarah's form. "I was, she wasn't." Glancing down at her, he moved his hand to her other breast to knead and toy, "this is the result."

Severus cocked a black eyebrow. "So you feel the need to molest your bride in front of me, brother?"

Jareth removed his hands and snapped his fingers, straightening Sarah's gown. Another snap propped her upright. Though she was breathing easier, she had yet to regain consciousness. With her head tilted to one side and long dark hair cascading down her back, she looked like a porcelain doll. He replied coolly, "No, just taking the opportunity to remind you of what's mine."

"I see." Severus stepped closer to Sarah. "May I?" He gestured towards her. Jareth nodded once. With that, he started circling Sarah, taking her in with his eyes. "I can see why you're so taken with her; she is a beauty." He reached out and ran his fingers down her neck and across her collarbone. "Is she the one who solved your maze?"

"Labyrinth." Jareth watched him with narrowed eyes. "And don't even think about it."

Severus leaned in and buried his nose into her hair. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes in pleasure. "She smells heavenly." He opened his eyes and continued circling. "Good lay? Does she writhe and moan? Claw your back and suck your prick?"

"Enough!" Jareth snapped, hauling Severus away from her. "She is my wife and the Goblin Queen and you shall speak of her with respect."

Severus snorted and straightened his frock coat. "She's not my queen. Besides, you started it- with that little show. Anybody would be aroused by that-"

"Jareth," Sarah moaned softly. He rushed over to her. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just couldn't-" she trailed off, noticing Severus standing in front of them. "You!" She staggered forward, pointing a finger at him. "You. You're real."

Severus took Sarah's outstretched hand and, bowing over it, placed a kiss on the back. "I am, your majesty."

"But how could that be? In the books you died."

"Books can be misleading. After all, they were written for children, were they not?"

Sarah thought on that. He was right and one of the first lessons she learned was that not everything is as it seems, especially in the Labyrinth. "Your parents, though. I remember that your mom was a witch while your father was a Muggle. There was no mention of you being half Fae."

Before Severus could address that, Jareth chuckled to himself. "Sarah. If you're going to bombard our guest with endless questions, you might as well be hospitable about it."

She blushed. "Yes, forgive me. Would you like some tea?"

* * *

Sarah tried to act queenly, she really did, but it was just so hard when one of her favorite literary characters was sitting in front of her, calmly drinking tea of all things.

 _'Holy crap! I know how Snape likes his tea! Who would have thought, milk and sugar?'_

Shaking her head in amusement she re-joined the conversation. "Does J.K. Rowling know you're real?"

Jareth lowered his teacup, smiling at her and taking her hand in his "No, Darling. She was inspired to write Harry Potter."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The witches and wizards of the world removed themselves from the human, or "Muggle," world years ago. The Fae, however, did not. We inspire humans to be more creative here and there. However, we only take credit for the big things. Think of all the beautiful artwork, music, literature… those were not things just thought up by a mortal. No, they've been inspired by us for centuries." He sipped at his tea. "But when we do inspire, we don't give them everything. It'll be bits of a half remembered dream, an idea flashing across their consciousness. They need to feel as though they came up with it on their own."

Severus added in his own knowledge. "And the person influences the work. That's why Rowling changed my parentage. I guess it was easier for her to keep it as Muggle and witch or wizard. Adding Fae in would have added more complications to an already complicated plot line. However, she did get the Half-Blood Prince bit spot on. I am a Half-Blood Prince on my mother's line, the other half is just Fae instead of Muggle."

"So Tobias Snape never existed?"

"He did. He's my adoptive father and I, obviously, took his last name."

"Ah." Content for now, Sarah leaned back and nibbled on a biscuit. Observing the two of them together, one would never know they were related. Although their body types- both lean, of comparable height, and skin pallor- were similar, that was it. Jareth's wild blonde hair almost formed a crown of its own. Pieces flitted and fluttered around his face whenever a breeze caught them. While Severus was… well… dark. Dark, lanky shoulder-length hair, dark clothes, and a darker energy that was the opposite of her husband's.

Not that Jareth couldn't be dark and brooding. He brooded at least once a month when he reached his quota on boggings. But he didn't exude danger and mysteriousness like Severus did. A small smile quirked her lips. Not anymore, at least.

 _I wonder what he tastes like,_ Sarah found herself pondering. Whenever they kissed, Jareth tasted like a fresh blanket of snow or of the air when the first leaves began to fall- earthy. There was an overall maleness mixed with that, and the combination left a bit of a tangy, almost honey-like taste in her mouth. It was a flavor- his flavor- that she never tired of.

Turning towards Jareth, Severus asked, "Speaking of which, how is Father?"

"Him and Mother Borrowed last year."

"Really? Do you know to whom?"

"No, I didn't attend the festivities that year." He looked at Sarah and a smile graced his lips. "I was otherwise occupied."

Severus's eyes flicked between the two of them and a slow smile formed. "Haven't you told her?"

Jareth's eyes flashed a warning at his brother but his overall expression didn't change. "No, and I intend to be absent from the gathering this year as well," he bit out.

"What gathering? What are you not telling me?" Sarah asked.

"Samhain," Severus supplied.

That was not what she expected. "Okay. Well, Jareth's already told me about that. It's when the barriers between worlds thins, and things can pass through."

"That's part of it, yes, but there's more. His kind," he pointed at Jareth, "live for so long that having more than one spouse isn't unheard of. The same goes for the Wizarding World but it is celebrated less. The Fae live even longer than us. Near immortal.

"In addition to Samhain, they celebrate 'Offering', or 'Borrowing,' to word things simply. Any unmarried man can borrow or trade any bonded person's spouse, male or female, for one year. The spouse is expected to live with them and treat them as if they were bonded. During the next Samhain, they can choose to go back to their original spouse, stay with their current one, or if there's another Offer, pair off with a new one."

"Why can only males Offer? Why not females?"

"Females can and have Offered before but it is rare."

"They tend to enjoy being pursued," Jareth interjected.

Realization hit Sarah. "But I have no intention of being Borrowed from him. No matter who makes the Offer. Besides, don't the husbands have a say in things?"

Jareth sighed. "We have our opinions, but we cannot do anything to influence the choice. It is entirely up to the Borrowed. Just like the Offer- no amount of magic can be used. No spells or love potions. If it is found out, the Offerer is stripped of all magic and made to live in the most deplorable place on Earth: Wisconsin."

A light peal of laughter left Sarah's mouth. "This is absurd. If you want different bed partners, why not just sleep around? Have orgies?"

Jareth gave a wistful smile. "We're not above doing that. But for some being bonded means so much more than just a bed partner. It's a partner for life, and considering how long we live… it's quite a commitment."

"I see." Sarah looked at the two men, one light and one dark.

Quick as a striking snake, Severus reached forward to grasp Sarah's hands in between his own, knocking over the biscuit tray in the process. "I intend to Offer for you, Sarah, and I will do my best to persuade you to say yes."

Sarah tried to pry her hands free but he held her fast. Glancing over at Jareth, she saw that he had a resigned look on his face, except for his eyes. His eyes were cold with anger. Sensing how he wouldn't or couldn't do anything, she spoke. "Severus, please," nodding at their entwined hands.

He let her go and sat back. Sarah stood up quickly and picked up her cloak that had been tossed against the back of her chair in protest to the warm sun. "I'm going for a walk." Jareth tensed as if to protest. Looking at him, she addressed his unspoken concern: "I won't leave the Labyrinth. I just need to clear my head."

With that, she settled her cloak around her shoulders and took off towards the wooded area in the distance.

Reaching 'The Queen's Woods', as Jareth had named it, she felt herself relax slightly. He had given her this part of his land as a wedding present. It was also one of the first times that they had made love. Sarah remembered falling asleep in his arms, watching the moon rise and the stars appear one by one, so that the sky was embedded with thousands of twinkling diamonds. She had fallen asleep feeling loved and safe, and awoke in their bed to find a maple leaf resting on Jareth's pillow.

He had altered it so that it was always fall, which was her favorite season. The falling leaves and gently babbling brook had always calmed her nerves instantly. Not this time, however, as she was too incensed. To be traded around like a hunk of meat! The only consolation was that it was her choice. The only answer would be to refuse. Just flat out refuse and not be swayed by anything Severus said or did over the next six months.

Six months- that was a good chunk of time in human years. But what about Fae or Wizard _? Probably no more than a bat of an eye._ She remembered Jareth telling her early on in their courtship that forever wasn't long at all. Which is true for someone like him, and eventually for her as well. Settling down at the trunk of her favorite tree, Sarah looked at the palm of her left hand. There was a faint scar across it. Tracing her finger across the scar, she remembered how it came to be.

Fae marriages, or Bondings, as they were more commonly known, had different stages. There was a basic handfasting, which promised fidelity and love for all time. It mirrored the Aboveground weddings Sarah attended. Words mostly, nothing more.

Then there was the handfasting followed by the immediate consummation of vows. That one bonded the couple more closely, as sex magic was powerful. With that one, the couple could borrow one another's magic and could grow and nurture it into something wholly more powerful.

The third kind was the kind Sarah and Jareth performed. A handfasting followed by blood magic. Since Sarah was from the Above, she didn't have any magic of her own, and couldn't touch Jareth's. Blood magic was the only answer. It had been one of the few times she had seen him without gloves in the daytime. They were stripped from his hands at the beginning of the ceremony and each of their left hands were bound with a small crystal blade in between. After vows were said and promises made, the high king pulled the blade out, slicing both of their hands- letting their blood mix and mingle.

This handfasting allowed them to gain a little of each other. Over time the magic in Jareth's blood would make her almost like him- Fae, with the exception that she would age just a little more quickly than he did. She would also be able to develop her own powers and control over the Labyrinth.

In turn, Jareth gained a little of Sarah's humanity. He could feel human emotions a little stronger, love a little deeper, hurt a little harder than before. In their minds, it was a good gain for both. She could basically become his equal, and he understood why she cried at things he considered odd- like at the end of sad movies.

Magic. Electronics had no use in the Underground, so Sarah and Jareth worked together to create music crystals for her to use as a surrogate to Aboveground radios or her iPhone. Sarah lifted her hand, closed her eyes and concentrated like before. With little effort, a crystal formed. She blew on it and it bobbed gently in the wind around her. A lullaby emitted from the floating orb- something from a Broadway musical that she had always loved.

Suddenly, feeling tired from the events of the day, Sarah wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself and fell asleep, dreaming of darkness and light vying to possess her.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters they are property of their respective owners. I also give many thanks to my wonderful friend, and beta, AnonyMiss J. Checkout her works, they're great!


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she became aware of upon waking was soft music and a low male voice humming along.

"…Share each day with me…" The humming continued as the music played.

"Say you love me…"

Sarah whispered back, "You know I do."

Looking down at her, Jareth released the crystal in his hand, letting it float around them. Music forgotten, he smiled. "You're awake."

Sarah sat up, wincing slightly as her body protested her sleeping on the ground. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour at the most." He brushed the leaves that had fallen and tangled in her dark hair. Eying the crystal he asked, "Did you embed the whole thing in there?"

"I tried. Score only. I still have trouble with words- they come out jumbled. I wish there was a way to contain the actual recordings and not what comes from my memory."

"It'll come in time. We'll work on it together." He waved his hand and it vanished. "Besides, I like your version better; less screechy and synthesized. That Loud Webby person writes a lot of rubbish."

She smacked his shoulder. "Then you weren't just humming along just now?"

"That part happens to be one of the more well written pieces." He stood and offered his hand to her.

Sarah took it and tucked her arm into the crook of his. They started walking back towards the castle. After a few minutes of companionable silence, she spoke. "What are we going to do?"

"'We' will do nothing- the choice is up to you."

"You have no thoughts or feelings about it?"

"Of course I do. But a year is about equal to a blink of an eye to the Fae. We live for so long that…."

She interrupted. "Have you ever Borrowed?"

He looked down at her "Yes, in my younger years. It's a good way to find out if Bonding is agreeable without actually being Bonded."

"Who was it?"

His eyes focused on something or someone she couldn't see. "Henrietta. Pretty little blond, had legs for miles." Sarah frowned at that.

"You know she's responsible for all the chickens here- had a fondness for them. We were together for a few centuries before she went back to her husband."

"Chickens… Wait, what happened?"

"Nothing, as far as I could tell. She just missed him, is all."

"You mean she never saw him, in all that time?"

"They had regular visits, but at the end of the day she came home to me."

Sarah stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Did you sleep together?"

Jareth's eyebrows glinted with remembrances of wicked pleasure. "Yes, we partook in all aspects of Bonded life."

She swallowed thickly at that. "Will I have to, too? If I say yes, will it be expected?"

"It's expected before you're officially Borrowed." He started walking again, leaving Sarah behind. She stood for a minute or two, mouth agape. She snapped it shut and hurried to catch up.

"Expected?! He isn't going to try anything during his visit?"

Jareth took her hand in his. "Not as long as we're in the same bed." He smiled wolfishly. "However, I wouldn't put it past him to try and engage in a ménage a trois."

Sarah's eyes grew as big as dinner plates at this. "Oh, no, absolutely not!" Jareth started laughing heartily and kissed her on her nose.

* * *

They arrived back at the castle with Sarah still fuming over chickens and a trois's. Storming up to their bedchamber, she decided to try and soak her feelings out in their tub, and Jareth knew well enough to let her be.

 _'She'll cool off and come to terms with things,' h_ e thought as he walked towards the castle library. Most of the texts were in ancient tongues, some of which even he had a hard time reading, but they were well organized, thanks to Sarah. That was one of the first things she did when she started spending more and more time in the Underground while they were courting.

" _Your library is a mess," she stated as she walked into his throne room._

 _Jareth looked up at her, his concentration of whacking a riding crop against his boot broken. "It's organized chaos." He waved his hand at the assembled chickens and goblins. "As is this."_

 _She pursed her lips and pointed at the crowd. "That is goblins and chickens doing what they do: goblin-ing and chicken-ing." She pointed back towards the general vicinity of the library. "That is a mess."_

 _He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 'What is it with her and cleanliness? Things are fine the way they are-' his thoughts were interrupted by a goblin puking on a chicken who turned around and pecked him square in the face. 'Well, maybe not that fine…'_

 _Letting them fight, he addressed her. "What do I get if I allow you to clean it?"_

" _A clean and organized library."_

" _And…" he prompted._

" _And me spending more time here."_

 _His ears perked up at that. She had been spending a few days here and there in the Underground, but always returned Above well before nightfall. It wasn't as if they hadn't been intimate. They had, for some weeks now, but she still resisted sleeping over. He could use this to his advantage._

" _Spend the night."_

"What?" she asked.

" _You can clean the whole Labyrinth if that's your wish as long as you start spending the night." He got up off his throne and walked towards her._

 _She stared at him- trying to figure out if he had an ulterior motive. She loved spending time with him Above or Underground, but she was afraid that if she stayed too long in the Underground, she'd lose track of time and forget about important things like school, her family, her job ,even. She pointed up. "What about that?"_

 _Jareth looked up. "You mean that stain on the ceiling? It's been there for ages, but you can try cleaning it."_

 _Sarah giggled as he snaked his arms around her waist. "Not that. My other life."_

" _Ah, your other life. If I had it my way, you'd stay here forever. Preferably in my bed… naked." He nuzzled her neck and chuckled at the provocative image. "No, as long as you're here and until we can make more… permanent arrangements, I'll pause your Aboveground life. It'll be like you never left." Standing straight, he looked into her eyes. "Agreed?"_

She kissed him on the mouth. "Agreed."

* * *

Humming tunelessly at the fond memory, he opened the library doors. Just as clean and organized as she preferred. All the books of similar languages grouped together, wooden bookcases and tables polished to a gleam. Nary a chicken in sight. There was even a small grouping of Sarah's Aboveground books. A few fairytales, American history, cookbooks and a fair collection of trashy romance novels. Jareth picked one up and examined it. The Pirate Bride, the title announced. A half-naked, dark haired man who had more muscles than what was natural posed with a swooned redhead in his arms, her bountiful bosom threatening to fall out of her bodice.

"Honestly, who looks like that? And why does she read these… am I not romantic enough? After all, I paint her mornings of gold on the third Thursday of the month."

"Mornings of gold?" a voice sneered from a dark corner. "If that's your idea of romance, I'll have her agreeing to being Borrowed before the week is out."

Jareth tossed the book back with the others. "Severus," he said coldly. "I trust you had pleasant afternoon."

Severus placed the book he was reading on the table next to him. While Jareth's collection leaned more towards Fae texts, he did have a few rare Wizarding tomes. "I did, although it would have been more pleasant had Sarah been there. Was she able to 'clear her head,' as she put it?"

Jareth walked over to a side table that held a decanter of brandy. Unstopping it, he poured two glasses and, handing one to Severus, he said, "She'll warm up to the idea. But it's not a definite yes, you know. And you do have six months before she has to accept or not."

"That's more than enough time."

Jareth sat in the matching armchair next to Severus and took a long draw from his glass- a little longer than what was accepted in polite society. He had feelings about what Severus Snape was trying to do, but per Fae law he couldn't object if Sarah chose to be Borrowed. He was allowed to privately feel unhappy about the whole thing, though. How dare Severus encroach upon his happiness and try to take what was his? He wondered idly if Henrietta's husband had felt the same way when she had been Borrowed centuries ago by him. Or how any of the Bonded Fae noblemen felt, for that matter. Was it just him? Was he making it a bigger issue than it was? Perhaps he should just burry his feelings and keep moving forward. Hadn't he himself told Sarah that a year (or more if she wanted it) wasn't that long? Which it truly wasn't, not to his kind.

He contemplated the remaining brandy in his glass. She was different. That's what must be causing these feelings. It was not unheard of, but extremely rare for his kind to Bond with a human. According to the Fae history books, theirs had been the first bonding in a millennia between a Fae and a human. His left palm twinged suddenly, pulling his attention away from his musings. Even though he couldn't see the scar- due to keeping his hands gloved- he remembered their handfasting fondly. Sarah's alabaster skin wrapped in the finest cream, gold lace. Hair pulled back in a riot of curls cascading down her back. Instead of a crown, she wore a headpiece reminiscent of her peach induced masquerade, which wasn't a fantasy, but a reality dressed as a dream for the both of them.

The minute the crystal blade had sliced through both of their palms, their worlds changed forever. She gained a bit of his magic and longevity, and he… well, it wasn't as if he didn't have feelings. The Fae did, but theirs weren't as strong as humans. He already had a deep love for Sarah, but it was like there was a gauze or a wall in between him and the completeness of the feeling. He didn't feel connected instantly; like Sarah's slowly developing powers, he felt more and more connected to the way he felt about things over time. ' _It must be her humanity_ ,' he thought. ' _That has to be why this is so unsettling to me.'_

Glancing over at Severus, Jareth considered his half-brother. He had gone back to perusing the book he'd picked up earlier, evidently comfortable in their silence and not sensing the turmoil rolling within Jareth. Being half-Fae and half-Wizard, Severus Snape had been an outcast, a bastard in both worlds. Being a half-blood didn't matter to the Fae gentility, but since he was born a bastard (all babies born of Bondings or Borrowings were considered part of wedlock), he wasn't considered part of them. He was barred from attending large Court gatherings, which is why he hadn't been present at Jareth and Sarah's handfasting.

Jareth had still been considered young by Fae standards- a few years before he was of age to Borrow- when he and his parents got word of Severus' existence by goblin courier. His parents rarely fought and their temperaments complimented each other; they worked in tandem to rule the Goblin Kingdom fairly. They each had high cheekbones and fair skin, which Jareth had inherited from them both, but he favored his father's wild, blonde hair, which paired well with his mother's blue eyes.

So, it had been a bit of a shock for Jareth to see his mother, Orrla, so incensed over the situation. Open relationships, liaisons, even rolls in the proverbial hay, were accepted as long as certain rules and etiquette were followed. An illegitimate son of the Goblin King followed no rules.

" _There are spells, potions, even. Why weren't you more careful?" she asked her husband, Eldon, who looked sheepishly at her for a moment._

" _Well, they just invented this new drink, Firewhisky, and I had too much, and she was very pretty. You know I cannot resist beauty, my Wife."_

 _Orrla huffed in annoyance and turned away from him. "Fine, just make sure he's taken care of, and that no one in Court knows."_

 _Eldon placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Done."_

 _To make things easier on the child, they decided that he would be raised in the Wizarding World, his true parentage hidden from them as well._

As he got older and was made aware of his true father and older half-brother, Severus was allowed to visit the Goblin Kingdom. However, the citizens of the Underground knew him as a distant cousin of Jareth's. Even though Jareth was much, much older than Severus (by Fae standards), physically, they looked to be around the same age. In fact, at the first proper meeting of both young men, Severus punched Jareth square in the left eye- permanently dilating the pupil. Jareth took to the unusual look instantly, deciding that it added to his overall charisma, and no grudges were harbored on his side.

However, Jareth had a feeling that Severus had never gotten over his feelings of jealousy at him having had a loving family, respect and the acceptance of others. _That's probably why he wants to pursue Sarah- to glean some happiness from me, even if it is quite literally borrowed._ Finishing his drink, Jareth swiftly stood up and left the library, saying nothing to the dark man who sat in the dark corner.

As soon as the door shut behind Jareth, Severus snapped his book closed and smirked.

Sarah sighed as the steaming water relaxed her sore muscles. She had forgotten how relaxing baths were, since it was much easier and quicker to shower in the Aboveground. The Aboveground… she hadn't been there in a while, too busy with becoming accustomed to married life, being a queen, having magic powers. _I really should visit. See how Toby and Karen are doing. Dad too…_ Her family had taken to Sarah dating a Faerie king from the Underground quite well, all things considered. Well, they were eased into it, actually. It was three months of secret dating before Sarah felt she was ready to introduce him to her family. And even then, he had glamored himself to look like a plain human with the backstory that he was an exchange student at Sarah's college. It had fooled Karen and Robert completely, Toby… not so much. The six-year-old boy was cautious around Jareth King at first- feeling as though he had met him before, despite the insistence otherwise from his parents.

The truth was revealed two months later at Thanksgiving when the turkey moved on its own. Jareth and Sarah groaned, knowing who was the culprit: Goblins. They had followed their beloved King for a bit of Aboveground holiday merrymaking. Karen, Robert and Toby were too surprised to move, so Jareth picked up the serving knife and fork and carefully split the bird in half, revealing the goblins within. Shouting a happy "Hi King; hi Lady!" they continued munching on the remaining stuffing.

 _Toby started giggling. "Knew it," he squealed with delight._

 _Jareth winked at him while Sarah cleared her throat and addressed her family. "There's something you should know…"_

After getting over their initial shock, Jareth the Goblin King was accepted into the family as much as Jareth, the college student, had been. But the wine that he had brought might have had something to do with their easy acceptance.

"You put something in it, didn't you?" Sarah accused, poking him in the chest.

A flash of wicked humor crossed his face. "Just a hint of blueberries. Underground blueberries," he clarified. Aboveground blueberries only had the slightest calming effects when eaten. Underground ones, however... well, a small handful could knock even the strongest Fae off his feet for several days. "I was only thinking of you, my dear. You've told me many times before how stressful your family could be."

She couldn't lie- at the time she was annoyed with him for influencing her family that way, but it did make everything easier. And now they could laugh at it, at least.

A barn owl swooped in through the large window which overlooked the Labyrinth. It landed on the floor next to the recessed tub and cocked its head, eyes filling with warmth for the woman before it. In a flash of glitter, Jareth lounged in the bird's place. "My love," he murmured, leaning forward kissing her cheek. "Feeling better?" He removed his ever-present gloves and trailed his left hand in the water.

"Yes, I do."

Finding her hand submerged in the water, he raised it to his lips and grimaced after kissing its fingertips. "You're pruning."

"I hadn't realized I had been in that long."

He grazed his damp hand across her cheek, leaving a streak of water behind. "Let's get to bed, hmmm?"

* * *

Sitting with her back to him, Sarah gave a moan of pleasure. There was nothing better than having someone else towel dry her hair. He had gone a step further and was now brushing her locks until they gleamed like highly polished mahogany. "What did you do for the rest of the day?"

He picked up another section of hair and worked on it until it shined like the rest. "Sat with Severus in the library."

"Did you talk about… it?"

"No, nothing I could say would assuage him."

"Oh." She looked at her lap. "Jareth, what would you do if I said yes to it? How would you feel?"

He continued to brush, working out a tangle. "I would miss you, dearest, but it's not like I wouldn't see you." He sighed. "As to how I feel- I wouldn't be pleased, but I would do nothing to stop you."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Would you Borrow someone in turn?"

He stopped brushing. "No. You are the only one for me." He put the brush on the nightstand and turned her to face him. Kissing her deeply, he tasted the essence of Sarah that he so adored. Like sunshine and freshly bloomed meadows. First flights over a new spring. Relishing in the taste, he took the kiss deeper- probing and wrestling with her tongue. After a few minutes he pulled back, breaking the kiss. "It seems that we're at a disadvantage. You're naked but I'm not." He chuckled and leaned forward, suckling on her left breast and making her arch into him. "I have a challenge for you: successfully remove my clothes with magic, and you'll be rewarded."

Her face and upper chest were flushed with desire. He could make things even more interesting… for him. Waiting until she closed her eyes to concentrate, he reached for the hidden nubbin between an already glistening thatch of curls between her legs. Gently playing and pinching it in between his fingers like she liked, he elicited a second moan from her. "Not fair," she cried, slightly jerking her lower body towards his busy fingers.

He responded with, "You say that so often…" And only increased the pressure, dipping in two questing fingers which found her wet and ready.

She suppressed another groan and tried to distract herself from what he was doing to her body. A Queen will face many distractions in her lifetime. She must learn to block them out and focus on what was important. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut tight and concentrated. It was one of the more complex spells that they had worked on as she started to get more comfortable with her powers.

She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to see if she failed. Her unasked question was answered quickly as she felt skin slide against skin. Kissing his way up her front, Jareth's hands slid around her back, helping her lie beneath him. "Good," he murmured against her neck.

Then he teased her some more. Sliding his cock in between her wet folds but not entering, drawing out what they both wanted. It's a game they've played many times before.

"Please," she keened, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, wiggling her lower half, trying to impale herself on him.

He bit the side of her neck and started to say something like "patience is virtue" but never made it that far, as she took things into her own hands- literally. Simultaneously lapping at his flat nipples raising them into tiny peaks, she took him in her hands and positioned him flush in front of her entrance. With a feral grin, she caught his eyes. "You try my patience," she purred as she thrust downward until he was buried deep within her.

He let out a slight curse at the sudden rush of moisture, heat, and tightness. No matter how many partners he had before her, none could compare to how she felt. She felt complete. She felt right.

Thrusting slowly, inching towards a quick tempo, he kissed her bruised mouth and looked into her eyes. Like fathomless, deep green pools, he could get lost in them forever. He wanted to get lost in them.

They shuddered as he quickened his pace, and she met him thrust for thrust. "Mine," he whispered.

"Mine," she whispered back. Tempo quickening into a frenzy, they both fell over the edge together.

It wasn't until later, when the moon painted them both in silvery light, that Sarah allowed her thoughts to wander. Jareth was out cold- he always slept deeply after a bought of lovemaking. Snoring lightly was his way of marking the occasion. _Would Severus snore? Would he be tender and loving like her husband, or would he be full of darkness and forbidden passion?_ Again she wondered how he would taste compared to the Faerie man whose arms she was wrapped in. _Would he be full of burnt molasses and fire smoke? Sharp venom and mixed with the warmth of a crackling fire? What would…?_

She quelled her thoughts before they went any deeper. _I mustn't think of it- consider it._ She looked up at her sleeping husband. He was the reason she was here. If it wasn't for him, she'd be living her life out in the Above happy, but she was sure that she'd always have a feeling that something was missing As such Sarah couldn't imagine her life in any other way. And accepting her life- their life- meant accepting all that came with it.

* * *

Multiple ANs: I do not own any of these characters as they are property of their respective owners. This chapter was beated by AnonyMiss J.

My original intent was to post once a week, on a Thursday or Friday, but I am really excited about this chapter, so you guys get it early.

I have to give credit to other things that might seem familiar. For example, the crack about about banishment to Wisconsin in Chapter 2... that actually was an idea from the Kevin Smith movie, Dogma. Check it out if you haven't. A big bonus is that Alan Rickman plays the voice of God.

Goblins in the turkey. That was inspired from a Homer Simpson episode (I freaking love old Homers), A Dozen and One Greyhounds. Greyhound puppies inside of a cooked chicken. Goblins seem funnier to me, though.

Oy, and the sex scene. That's my first ever written one. I've read a lot of them over the years but never actually wrote one down from my own imagination. It took about three glasses of wine before I could put my thoughts into words.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite his efforts to remain asleep, the early morning sunlight streamed across Severus's face, waking him. "Damned Underground," he muttered, trying in vain to shift out of the sunbeam's path. He much preferred the dreariness of Wizarding London, the cool darkness of his home in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He still taught after all this time, even though he had been eventually hailed a war hero.

The overall populace was surprised that he had lived after being bitten by Nagini. He hadn't been surprised, knowing that his blood wasn't normal wizarding blood, for which her venom was about as effective as a bee sting to a Muggle. Annoying, something to deal with, but he had healed in good time.

After getting over their shock, the Wizarding public had hounded for his blood and justice for Albus Dumbledore. That, too, had been cleared up. Giving Harry Potter his memories were both a cathartic and name clearing event. Cathartic in that he was able to finally give his love for Lilly proper closure, and name clearing in revealing that he had no other choice but to kill Albus, compelled by the Unbreakable Vow and, revealing that Dumbeldore was slowly dying. The information had kept him out of Azkaban.

And his life went back to normal. Just because he was no longer a bad guy, no longer forced to hide his loyalties, didn't give him a softer disposition. Severus Snape was still the black hearted bastard tormenting students left and right. He even kept a yearly tally of how many of them he made cry.

Groping underneath the pillow for his wand, he flicked it towards the gap in the heavy curtains hanging in the window across the room. Sparks emitted from the tip, but nothing else happened. He groaned and sat up. "Bloody hell!"

He fared better than most Wizards when visiting the Underground but Wizarding and Fae magics were different enough that there was always a bit of difficulty. According to the history books of both groups, they shared a common ancestor, and somewhere down the line they split into two different kinds of magical beings. The best any of them could describe it was that their magics ran parallel to one another, occasionally crossing with shared spells and incantations.

Fae magic had more of an earthy feel to it, and they had a greater control of the elements than witches and wizards did. They also didn't need to use wands to channel their power. Extremely powerful witches and wizards could perform bouts of wandless magic but they were few and far between.

Sighing and glaring at the unrelenting sun, Severus climbed out of bed and stalked to his adjoining bathroom to ready himself for the day.

* * *

Sarah eyed the selection of clothes that were lying on their bed. After her fainting incident, Jareth no longer trusted the goblins to lace her stays, insisting that he do so himself. It made dressing a lot more interesting for both. Sarah made a mental note to have their royal appointments start later from here on out.

Jareth ran his fingers through his mussed hair, forming it back into a cloud of spikes. "I'm flying to the Elvin Kingdom today to renew their treatise. I intend to be back this afternoon; we could survey the northern border together."

Sarah carried over a hunter green riding dress and stepped into it, gesturing to him to help with doing up the pearl buttons along her back. "What's Severus going to do while you're gone?" She watched his progress in the mirror before them.

"Research, most likely. You're not the only reason he's come to visit." He fiddled with a button. "He's been working on a way to connect Fae and Wizarding magic more thoroughly. As you've read, our magics run parallel to one another." He continued buttoning.

Sarah did know. After cleaning and organizing the library, she'd spent many evenings curled in her favorite armchair and studying the ancient tomes that Jareth had been able to translate for her. As for the ones that even he had trouble reading, those were sent to the high Fae Court to be translated for them. Jareth had never bothered before, but since Sarah had a never ending thirst for knowledge, they were shipped off.

"Do you have issues when you visit their world?"

He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at their reflection. "Some, but I carry a wand with me. It helps overcome some of the difficulties."

Sarah gasped, "You have a wand! Let me see."

Jareth let her go and walked over to a small console table next to the fireplace in their room. Rummaging through it, he pulled a slender box that had collected dust. He brought it back over, wiping the dust off with the hem of his untucked shirt. "I don't visit very often."

Inside the velvet lined box sat an 11 ½ inch elm wand. "What's the core?" she asked.

Jareth thought for a minute. "Unicorn tail hair. I'm told that the combination makes for a wand that's perfect for elegant charms and consistent magic." He kissed her. "And I am, if anything, elegant."

Sarah shook her head. "You preen more than I do, Goblin King. Nary a hair out of place."

"You would have me no other way."

Indeed, she wouldn't.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair for the three of them. Trays laden with delicacies not only from the Goblin Kingdom but from surrounding kingdoms were spread out on the table before them. Fruits, pastries, meats and eggs piled high. Sarah took to eating some of the more unidentifiable food quite well except for the blue tinted meat. Even though Jareth assured her that it was perfectly safe to eat, the idea of consuming it made Sarah queasy.

Missing her Aboveground foods, she taught the goblin cooks how to make a few of her favorite foods such as cheeseburgers and fries, Mexican food, and, of course, coffee. To please his wife, Jareth designated a group of goblins to regularly go Aboveground to procure ingredients, since cheeseburgers made with actual goblin boogers, although, the best of the best, were unappealing.

"What are your plans today, your Highness?" Severus asked Sarah, taking the opportunity to twine his fingers with her resting hand in a gentle hold.

Sarah pulled away, picked up a croissant and buttered it. "I have to confer with the harvesters, attend a brownie and pixie counsel and…" she took a bite. "I might go riding in the afternoon and see how things are with the northern border."

"Might I accompany you?" he asked.

Sarah's eyes shot over to Jareth to gauge his reaction, but he was proofreading a proposed treaty and wasn't paying attention to them. She swallowed her food and took a sip of her coffee to borrow time.

She needed to give him a fair chance. Smiling at Snape, she replied, "I don't see why not."

* * *

Sarah shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. The parade of brownies and pixies seemed never ending. Most of their complaints were centered on living arrangements: The brownies preferred the pixie's part of the Labyrinth, while the pixies wanted to stay put. She sighed, smoothing her gown. At first, she had no idea what the women of the Labyrinth wore, except for what she had observed in that Masquerade so many years ago. Most seemed to wear clothing from around mid 18th century Vienna, of all places. Some of the pieces Jareth wore harkened from the 17th century, and yet whenever they had attended High Court, she had seen some of the Fae gentry dressed in garments from as recent as the 19th century. So, in the end, her own outfits were a hodgepodge of styles that all seemed to fit together.

Even Severus Snape fit into the general time periods, with his high collared frock coat, buttoned pants and boots. _Victorian London_. _If I visit, I'll have to have some new pieces made. I wonder if he'll invite me to visit? Ooh, maybe I could get a wand like Jareth's._ She sighed again, but this time it was wistful. _Maybe I could wear pants!_

That was one thing that was a rare treat for her. "Noble and gentle Ladies of the Court, especially my future wife, do not go gallivanting around in pants," Jareth had told her when she started spending greater time in the Underground. This had sparked an argument between the two. Sarah was unwilling to give up her modern-day freedom and ease of movement; Jareth did not want to break tradition. And Sarah suspected that Jareth was jealous that her bottom looked better in pants than his did- but that was beside the point.

In the end they compromised: she could wear pants on their off days provided that no one other than the servants saw her. Oh, and whenever they visited the Aboveground, but that was a given. In turn, Jareth could keep some of his otherworldliness during those visits too. Hair and clothes had to be tamed, but he left his eye markings alone.

As the last subject was ushered from the throne room, Sarah stood up and stretched. Meeting with the harvesters was next, then lunch, then a ride out to the northern border to meet Jareth. Severus stood as well from his chair that was situated off to the side of the matching pair of thrones. He smiled politely at Sarah and offered his arm in escort. A moment's hesitation, and she accepted, tucking her arm into the crook of his.

They ascended the steps of the palace, making a rather handsome couple to the casual observer. "Jareth mentioned that you were doing research today," Sarah quested lightly.

Severus shielded his eyes from the bright Underground sun with his free hand. "I was, until something more interesting caught my attention." His eyes adjusted to the brightness and he was able to drink in her beauty. The deep, almost emerald green of her gown brought out her eyes and complimented her complexion. Her hair was styled in a chignon and tucked into a matching hat complete with black and silver feathers jauntily attached to it.

She let his comment slide.

He continued. "You're wearing my house's colors, and they do look lovely on you."

A look of confusion crossed her face, until she remembered the books. "Oh!" She looked up at him; he was smiling, or, at least, trying to. She had a feeling that Severus Snape didn't smile often. "I am. I hadn't realized. Thank you..." she trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"Get used to my compliments, Sarah, for I will shower you with them every day you spend at my side."

She stiffened slightly and he felt it. "I'm sure you would. And what would it be like?"

They turned a corner and stepped onto the main throughway of the Goblin City outside of the castle. "You would be able to explore Hogwarts and other parts of Wizarding London," he supplied.

Sarah scoffed. "I already have a whole castle here and different Realms of the Underground to explore." She looked up at him. "Although, Hogwarts is tempting."

Severus tried that smiling action again. He felt he was getting better at it. "Access to boundless knowledge. I'd take you to visit mythical beasts."

"Again, I have that already. Or have you forgotten our massive library and that I am the Goblin Queen?"

 _'Bugger! I'm losing ground. I need to see her thoughts… desires…'_ A silky smile crossed his face. ' _I need a distraction.'_ He cleared his throat. "Of course not, your Highness. I was merely pointing out that you would experience similar yet different things in my world." He pointed at a rundown building ahead of them. It was nestled in a darkened alcove- a perfect place for a private moment. "Is that an apothecary?"

Sarah looked to where he pointed and furrowed her brow. She couldn't see any signs or anything indicating what it was. In fact, the building looked abandoned, and she didn't remember Jareth telling her about the goblins running an apothecary. "Odd," she murmured to herself, "I don't remember seeing this building before." She walked up to it with the intent on peering into the dingy windows.

Severus followed. "We have many renowned apothecaries in my World, and if potions making interests you, I could teach you," he offered.

Sarah, distracted from trying to figure out what was inside the building, only half heard him. "Perhaps." She darted around to the back of the closed up shop to look for more windows. Unnoticed to her, the back of the shop jutted into the alcove.

Severus's silky smile turned into a feral grin. _Perfect._ He pitched his voice low and hypnotic, knowing that it would lull her. "I could teach you many things, Sarah." He crept up behind her on silent feet.

Sarah suddenly didn't care anymore about what was inside the shop. His voice wrapped around her mind and made everything feel soft, like being in that moment between sleep and awake. She turned around to face him and didn't startle when she found that he was standing mere inches away from her. So close that she could feel his legs press up against hers. She managed to take a tiny step back, but that placed her up against the cool stone wall. He took a step forward regaining contact.

"Many things," he purred, "like how to loose oneself in pleasure." He caressed her cheek with his fingers, cupping it in his hand. "How to condition yourself to be ever-ready for my touch." Her eyes locked onto his and she could not look away. Dark pools of ebony pulled her in until the world around her ceased to exist. Her lips parted slightly of their own accord. Severus closed the gap between them and kissed her. Gently at first to see if she would resist, but she didn't. He darted his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Wrapping his free hand around her waist, he pulled her flush to him and, keeping her distracted with the kiss, he entered her mind.

Severus Snape was an extremely powerful Legilimens in his own right, however, being in the Underground did diminish his capabilities slightly. Not enough to impede upon what he was currently doing, though. He still had to be careful. Only read her mind, not input any suggestions. Using his voice the way he did was barely within the rules. The only reason he was able to get away with it was because it came to him naturally; no magic was needed to make her pliant.

He started rifling through her memories. Early childhood was ignored, as was her mother leaving- that served no purpose to him. He pressed forward, entering her teenage years, dimly hearing the Sarah he was kissing moan and begin to kiss him back with fervor. Books were a big part of her life. Little Sarah spent a lot of time reading anything she could get her hands on. Novels, history, fantasy… a red leather bound book with golden letters caught his eye, and he paused. The Labyrinth. Of course! Sarah would think it was pretend- made up by Muggle authors like the Harry Potter series. She didn't know that those books, The Faerie Books, were placed into human hands for a purpose.

He flicked forward, searching for what he knew was coming. Jareth's arrival. Sarah had said the words and her world had changed- no more pretend. He was all darkness and mystery, magic (and so much glitter). Sexuality too- he could feel it radiating off of him and that teenage Sarah had noticed it. She was intrigued by him in her entire time spent in the Labyrinth, but also confused. Too young to understand. She beat him, of course, and her life continued.

More flipping. More reading- likes and dislikes. After experiencing the Labyrinth for real, Sarah's interest in the leather book waned. She discovered new books, music, plays, nature walks, pets- cats in particular. One cat that was always secretly wished for. A Siamese kitten- Ayesha- came from the pages of her new favorite book. One that she read so often, she could recite the opening line from memory: "It was a breached birth…"

Growing up, going away to college. Taking up painting, music, playing the flute, piano, cello. Dancing, traveling, eating exotic foods… Owls. Not just any owl, but Him. Jareth returning to her life, creeping in on the edge of her consciousness. Reconnecting and understanding. Their courtship, first kisses, giving him her virginity, learning more of the Underground.

Fast-forwarding to their handfasting. Love- overwhelming complete love and adoration for the Fae beside her, knowing that he loved her the best he could. Fear, too… unsure if she was capable of taking on the role of Goblin Queen. The excitement of her magic slowly filling her veins. Concentrating, practicing, tiny crystal balls. Jareth away on business. Jareth holed up in his study for days, pouring over laws, trying to rewrite some and create others.

Loneliness- missing her family.

He backtracked to her feelings of becoming a queen- a Goblin Queen. It wasn't what she thought it would be. Sarah, being practical, knew that marrying a King wasn't going to always be pretty dresses, fancy balls, and prestige. But she didn't factor in that it was unrelenting. The King and Queen of any kingdom, even a magical one, were at the beck and call of their subjects' petty disputes, laws, dealing with neighboring kingdoms. Just as soon as one issue was resolved, another popped up in its place, and then another after that. Attend Court and keep the peace. Keeping up appearances, never letting her mask slip out of place. Corsets. Her life was starting to feel like a corset that she couldn't take off, and it was slowly getting tighter and tighter until she felt like she could barely breathe.

The loss of freedom.

He pulled away, breaking both the kiss and the mental link. He had what he needed.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Lyrics are from The Phantom of the Opera (All I Ask of You). Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics by Charles Heart and Richard Stilgoe.

And the book I'm referencing- I know I should give credit here, but I also don't want to give the book away since parts of it feature predominantly in later chapters. So, patience, please!

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	5. Chapter 5

The lack of warmth helped lift the fog from Sarah's mind. What just happened? She raised a hand to her tingling lips in wonder. He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. His kiss was familiar yet different. Like two different kinds of wine that came from the same grapevine. They had similar notes and flavors, but a different body and weight to each of them.

She looked at Severus, who was standing at more proper distance now. His eyes held a strange hint of triumph and the way he was looking at her made her flush. He looked ravenous and the only thing to sate his hunger was her. She felt like he was ready to pounce on her, lift her skirts, and bury himself in betwixt her thighs, making her moan and keen.

Sarah tilted her head against the wall behind her and let the thought fill her mind. Their coupling would be different, she decided. Much more raw and animalistic. Blood would be drawn, whether by nails being raked against backs or by love bites, she wasn't sure, but she believed it would be a factor. And passion- his would be a passion that would outstrip Jareth's tenfold- she knew it from that single kiss.

Would she be willing to lose herself in that passion? For a year or even more if she chose? She looked at him again. Irresistibly drawn to him, she stepped closer, hand raised with the intent to stroke his cheek, slide her fingers in his hair. Was it greasy as it seemed, or was it soft and silky?

And he let her. Closing his eyes and pressing his cheek more fully into her hand, Severus savored Sarah's freely given touch. He turned his face into her palm and kissed it, hearing her suck in a breath and attempt to stifle a moan.

Severus wasn't above taking her here and now, up against a cold stone wall. He doubted that he could apparate them to a softer place where he could take his time, learn all her secrets and wishes. He smiled inwardly. Their shared chambers would be perfect- especially if his half-brother unexpectedly walked in _. Imagine the look on Jareth's face to see his Sarah bucking beneath me. Clawing my back until it bled. Calling out my name as I fuck her._

Instead he said, "We should go. Don't you have a meeting with the harvesters?" He knew from past experiences, other liaisons, that these things take time.

Sarah was once again brought back to reality and fully realized just whom she was caressing. She dropped her hand. "Yes… I… yes." She was unsure of how to verbally regain her composure. "Forgive me." She darted away from him, giving them both more room.

Gentlemanly once again, Severus offered her his arm and they stepped out of the alcove and into the warm sunlight together.

* * *

Flying was, quite literally, one of the high points of being the Goblin King, and it was something Jareth relished. It wasn't uncommon for the Faerie to change form, and they came by it naturally, unlike the Wizarding population. It was a kind of magic that was second nature to them- almost like breathing.

He dipped his wing and turned a wide circle, taking in the greenness of the Elvin land that bordered his. It was one thing he wished his Labyrinth had more of, for it was more dust and fallen trees than anything. However, it wasn't meant to be a pleasant place to the Runners. Trees and greenness would give them hope, unlike the barren wasteland that most of the Labyrinth was composed of.

Not that his lands didn't have forests and trees- they did, but theirs was a different green, not as rich or as healthy looking as what the elves had. Now that he had Sarah at his side, maybe they could work on sprucing up the forest a little. It was one of her favorite places, after all.

Slowly the land passed beneath him, gaining a more brownish tint to it; he was nearing the border. And from up here he could survey the damage. The reason for his visit today was to renegotiate a treaty between the Elf and Goblin kingdoms. The time limit of the original document had run its course, and with being newly married, Jareth had let renewing it lapse.

That lapse had led to damage to the border between the two kingdoms. Centaurs were designs of the Elvin Land, not Goblin, and many, many centuries ago, they were able to roam freely between the two kingdoms. They caused a sizeable amount of damage to Jareth's land, for they had a habit of stampeding through the Goblin City and coating themselves in the muck from the Bog of Eternal Stench (why they did that, he had no idea).

With it being nulled due to the time frame running out, the Centaurs took it upon themselves to break down the wall and were found frolicking in the Bog. They were returned to their proper lands shortly, and a temporary border was magicked in place by Jareth himself.

However, it wasn't something he could maintain long term. A new document had to be signed and a more permanent wall put up. He sighed as he flew. Jareth loved being King more than anything. In his mind, it was the ultimate way to help others, whether it be adopting out unwanted babies to barren Fae couples and ensuring that they had loving homes, to attending meetings and figuring out what was best for his people, to making improvements on roads and buildings. It was the greatest self-sacrifice and he loved it all.

And yet, at times, especially now that he had Sarah, Jareth felt more obligated than happy. Why spend hours on end listening to goblins gibbering and chickens pecking at stone floors when he could be with her? Reading, dancing, conversing, joining her in excursions to the Above. Teaching her how to grow and control her magic. Spending evenings holding her, touching her, loving her… being loved in return.

He blinked. He could see the broken border up ahead with a line of goblins at the ready to rebuild the fallen wall. Flapping his wings to quicken his pace, he spotted a pair of horses lazily meandering down the path with riders atop. Looking closer, Jareth noted that the horses traveled side by side, not in a line, as usual. They were close- too close, for he saw Severus easily reach to tuck a stray hair behind Sarah's ear.

He wheeled in the air again, circling unnoticed above them. _I could… but no, it wouldn't be dignified. Oh, but it would feel so good to just let go._ Dipping a little lower so he was directly above them, Jareth slowed to keep just behind the horses. His aim: the back of Severus' frock coat. He literally let go and left a long white streak dribbling down the perfectly tailored and expensive fabric.

Still unnoticed by the pair, he sailed ahead and transformed a few feet above the ground, landing like a cat.

"Jareth," Sarah called out, a bit surprised. "I didn't see you flying; have you been waiting long?" She pulled her horse to a stop and waited for him to lift her down.

"I just got here, dearest." He lifted her from the animal's back, pulled her into a hug but couldn't keep himself from laughing lightly.

She pulled back a bit to study him. "What's so funny? Is my hat askew?" She patted her hair, trying to feel if it was.

Jareth chuckled, mirth and lightness filled his eyes. "You're as perfect as always. You know how I feel after a good flight." He kissed her sweetly. Addressing both, Jareth assured them that this should take no more than five minutes and headed over to the waiting group of goblins, Sarah trailing in his wake.

Severus dismounted his own horse and walked over to watch. A few crystal balls were thrown. ' _Pansy_ ,' he thought. Orders were given and the goblins started their task. He snorted and turned back towards his waiting horse. _We travel all this way just so-_

A snicker emitted behind him. He stopped in his tracks. Sarah trotted over with a silly grin on her face. "Um… you have a bit…" She gestured to her own back. "Of, ah, poo on you."

He turned away from Sarah, who had her mouth clamped shut to stifle more snickers, and glared at Jareth. Jareth was more composed than his young wife, but his eyes danced with laughter. "Must have been the crows," he said.

But Severus knew better. With a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hand. A spell spoken and a tap on his back… "Better?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at them.

Jareth's lips twitched. "Yes, but, well, now it's a bit pink."

"PINK!" Severus yelled, turning to face both of them. "What do you mean it's pink!?"

"Pink," Sarah piped up and she leant a little closer, making a face, all traces of laugher gone. "Ooh, and it smells a bit like brownie vomit."

"VOMIT!" He now roared. "Why is it that no magic ever works in this place!?"

Jareth tilted his head to the side, considering that statement. "Well, isn't that why you're here, brother? To blend our worlds?"

Severus was fuming but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I was distracted, as you know," he bit out. "By Sarah."

"Sarah," Jareth echoed, looking at her. She had moved herself away to escape the smell. "Darling," he called. "Come here, I want to see if you can fix this."

She came over to them, keeping herself upwind of the smelly Severus Snape.

"Remember the cleaning spells I taught you?" Jareth asked. She nodded. "This will be a perfect opportunity for you to practice."

"Oh, no! I'll get it out myself." Snape made to poke his wand in the general vicinity of the stain.

"Severus," Jareth admonished. "Sarah's perfectly capable to clean the, ah, poo, off you. Just hold still."

Severus lowered his hand and turned his back to them. "She's not going to turn me into a toad?"

"Toad? No, her powers aren't that strong yet. A worm, maybe." Jareth glanced around. "There aren't any chickens about?" He grinned at his wife, who grinned up at him, both internally laughing at the idea of Severus the Worm being chased by a hungry chicken.

"Now," he said, more seriously, to Sarah. "Just like we practiced."

Severus closed his eyes and waited to be turned into a worm or get hit in the head with one of those infernal crystal balls. But nothing like that happened- just a tingle of magic flowed around him, followed by silence.

Sarah's bell-like laughter rang out, mingling pleasingly with Jareth's deep barks. The King and Queen were nearly doubled over, holding on to each other to stay upright.

"What?" Severus asked, confused. "What happened?" Did he have a tail or something?

"Glitter," Sarah was able to eke out amidst her mirth. She gave up standing and sat on the grass beneath her, still laughing.

"Glitter?" Severus looked around. "What's glittered?" Then he noticed he was covered-just _covered-_ in glitter. Stalking over to a nearby stream, he looked at his reflection. From head to toe, every inch of him was coated in the stuff.

Jareth composed himself and walked over to Severus. "Well, that does happen here." He dared to smile openly at him.

Snape flicked his wand out again and tried to vanish the stuff away. "Don't!" Jareth cried too late. The faulty spell embedded the glitter to Severus's clothes, skin, and hair. There would be no getting the stuff out for weeks.

Still smiling openly at the glittery man, Jareth said, "Well, an eye for an eye, eh?" And winked his odd one at him.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

I know this one is short but it was a lot of fun to write.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	6. Chapter 6

Unsurprisingly, Severus's 'academic' visit was cut short. He left the very next morning with claims that he could work better in his own environment and not have his magic work against him.

Sarah and Jareth knew that he left because he wanted to work on un-glittering himself. It probably didn't help how Sarah kept quietly giggling and muttering something about glittery vampires under her breath at dinner.

She had lain awake that night after the kiss between Severus and she. Should she tell Jareth? Deep in her heart, she felt like she should- he was her husband, after all. She was learning that Fae traditions were different than Above ones. In her view, as long as everybody abided by proper etiquette and didn't get pregnant outside of marriage or bonding, it seemed like a free-for-all. Jareth had told her that since Severus Snape Offered for her, it wouldn't be unlikely for him to try something. She decided to keep the kiss to herself but still felt a little guilty.

Sarah and Jareth didn't hear from Severus for nearly a month after his departure. During that month, Sarah delved into rereading the Harry Potter series, trying to figure out the motives and mystery behind the man who had kissed her so passionately. She had suspected that since so much time had passed with no word from him, maybe he had forgotten his intent to Borrow her. It didn't deter her from trying to learn everything about him- even if some of the information in the books was erroneous.

Sarah had successfully put most of his visit and his intentions behind her until one dreary day when the goblins came bearing a package for her. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string; very unassuming. Not from her family, as they only sent packages during holidays and birthdays. Also, not from her in-laws; theirs usually arrived via hobgoblin courier and were more colorfully wrapped.

Sarah unwrapped the package and found a note sitting on top of green tissue paper:

Sarah,

Forgive my lack of communication. I have not forgotten you! I have only now regained my full sense of confidence…

'Worked the glitter off,' she thought.

…And have been able to perfect the be-spelled present I have given you.

I assure you that it will work to its fullest efficacy in both your world and mine, and perhaps even the Muggle world as well. All you must do is compose a letter in your mind, address it, and think of where the letter is to go. It should appear at it's destination within moments.

I await your reply.

Yours,

SS

"Be-spelled present." She dug through the tissue paper to find a beautifully carved box, each side carved with a detailed rendition of individual Hogwarts House crests, the top of the box crowned with the school seal. She ran her fingers over it; it was lovely! She opened the box to find an equally lovely stationery set inside, complete with a green feather quill and a silver pot of black ink.

Jareth came home to find a small group of goblins playing with brown wrapping paper, eating a box, and trying to fashion green tissue paper into an origami hat… or a goat, he wasn't sure. Sighing, he let them be and went in search of Sarah.

He found her in his study, sitting at his desk furiously writing with a quill, her fingers already stained with black ink. "What are you doing, love?"

She looked up at him with barely contained glee. "It's a magic stationery!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "A magic what?" He walked over and examined the items in front of her. It looked like a normal stationery set.

"Here." She stuffed a bit of paper into an envelope and scrawled his name on the front. "Go someplace else, you'll see." He looked at her oddly for a moment before summoning a crystal, tossing it in the air above him, and disappearing in a shower of glitter. Sarah held the envelope in her hands and said, "Send this to Jareth… please." She didn't know if it helped for the instructions to be said out loud or just thought, but she felt better speaking them.

The envelope vanished. She started dancing around the study in excitement! A few minutes later Jareth reappeared with the letter in hand. It had worked! He found himself being hugged by a very excited and happy Sarah. "Ah, I do see. This is a very intricate piece of magic. Severus, I trust?" He wrested an arm free and hugged her back.

"Yes. He said I could probably write my family in the Above." She paused. "How would they write back?"

Jareth looked at the letter in his hand. "I have no idea. Maybe write him and see?"

* * *

Thus started a regular correspondence between Sarah and Severus. After getting further instructions from him (the recipient had to write their reply on the back of the letter and think it back to the sender), and relaying them to her family and in-laws, regular letters started appearing and disappearing from Sarah's person daily.

"Kind of like emailing or even texting," she told Jareth one evening after reading a letter from his mother to him. Jareth had very little experience with the inner workings of Aboveground communication, but he could at least follow the references. "I prefer goblin couriers," he groused.

The box of stationery never ran out.

Soon, not only letters appeared for Sarah, but more packages as well. A vast variety of Wizarding books were sent to her at regular intervals. Everything from spell books with Fae friendly incantations marked for her, to their own version of faerie tales. Even the real biography of Harry Potter found its way into her hands (autographed by Harry himself!) Every spare moment Sarah had was spent reading and Jareth found that he spent less and less actual time with Sarah, and more and more time with Sarah-with-a-book-in-her-face.

He was less than pleased. One of the things he loved most about her was her intelligence and how she absorbed everything she could, but this was getting a little out of hand. He was beginning to forget what kissing his wife was like, for all he could do for the past few weeks was kiss the top of her head.

Music was next. Severus sent her a steady supply of Wizarding scores- 'coincidentally' written for piano and flute. He was even able to scrounge up a few pieces for the cello. Sarah immediately embraced these and opened the music room. This, Jareth liked much better since it was a more shared activity. Being as old as he was, and a Fae, he was masterful at most instruments and had an impressive collection of them. They spent some evenings playing companionably together, while others found him cooped up in his study until long after Sarah fell asleep. On those nights she would play without him.

It was still better than having her occupied with books. In addition to the pieces Severus had sent, Jareth dug out a few well-loved Fae compositions. He purposely left out any cello pieces. He didn't like that thing wedged in-between her thighs, not when he was a better fit.

During all this, Severus and Sarah kept writing. She had a bundle of letters that she kept in a drawer, and Jareth, being respectful of her privacy, did not go through them.

June bled into July, and as it was summertime in the Underground, Jareth deemed it the perfect opportunity to initiate a rainy season. "To make the forests more beautiful for you, my dear." He forgot how rain made his flying almost nonexistent, so he sulked.

Sarah came in to the throne room to find her husband perched on the windowsill grumbling at the rain. She was wearing a pink gown with a rose-colored cloak over her shoulders. With all the rain, the castle had become drafty. "Darling, why not stop the rain? Go out and stretch your wings?" She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his fluffy hair.

He played with her hands resting on his chest. "Hmm, I can't do that- look how much greener the forests are." Sarah did look, and could only see more rain.

"You don't want it to rain for too long, Jareth, the goblins will wash away in a flood," she murmured.

He pulled her onto his lap and played with the hood of her cloak. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"It's drafty in here."

"Hmm…" He snapped his fingers and the torrential rain lulled into a soft drizzle, with sunlight peeking out from the grey clouds.

* * *

One of the benefits of a rainy season, is that it kept most of his subjects inside their respective houses and, as such, the kingdom was rather peaceful. Taking the opportunity for the extra day off and finding that their chambers were much less drafty, they divested each other of 'too many clothes' and indulged in carnal activities.

Feeling warm and sated, they dozed as the clouds cleared, revealing more sunshine. The remaining rain sparkled like glitter, danced in the sun's beams. Their slumber was broken by a screech followed by a pounding at their chamber door.

"What?" Sarah said groggily, sitting up slightly, letting Jareth's arm slip down to her waist. "Are the goblins on fire again?"

"Hmm?" Jareth woke up and brushed at a lock of Sarah's hair that had become stuck to his face. "What? Fire?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I'll check." He got up and fished his pants out of the pile on the floor. Not bothering to put on a shirt he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a petrified goblin.

"Ye Majesty. You must come- there's a monster in the castle!"

That got their attention. Dressing quickly, Sarah and Jareth followed the goblin to the throne room.

* * *

Goblin guards surrounded the pit in the center of the room where a brown box with air holes sat, their spears pointed towards it. The box moved slightly and a low growl issued from within it. One of the more terrified guards dropped his spear and ran from the room screaming.

"Idiot," Jareth said. Arming himself with a crystal, he walked through the gap and stood directly in front of the box. It wasn't very big, maybe the size of a large shoebox. "So," he reasoned, "The 'monster' wouldn't be big either." Attached to the top of the box was a note which fluttered in a breeze that blew in from a nearby window. A cream-colored paw stuck out from one of the air holes and attempted to snatch it. The Guards tensed, ready to attack. The paw was successful in catching the note, and growls were replaced by happy purrs.

Jareth's shoulders relaxed and he vanished the crystal. He had a feeling he knew what this was and where it came from. Unhooking the note from the paw, he scanned it and beckoned Sarah forward. She looked at him and stepped down into the pit. From the pages of a book. Straight into your arms. SS… Read the note.

Sarah opened the box to reveal a tiny Siamese kitten wearing a bejeweled collar. She immediately made the connection from the cat to the note. "How did he know?" She murmured, picking up the tiny thing and holding it in her arms.

She was, for lack of a better word, obsessed with The Phantom of the Opera. Ever since her father had taken her to see it on Broadway in the 80's. She lived and breathed the soundtrack, learning every lyric, and had seen multiple live productions of it throughout the years. She'd watched most of the different film adaptations and read the original novel many times.

Her favorite novel, however, was one released in the 90's by Susan Kay. Simply titled 'Phantom', it told the title character's story from his birth, to his death, and beyond. In that version, the Phantom found a starving Siamese kitten on the streets of Paris. Taking a liking to it, he named her Ayesha, and made her a collar of jewels that he stole from the Shah of Persia.

Sarah had always meant to get a Siamese kitten of her own, but life took her in an opposite direction and she gained a Goblin King instead. She never told Jareth of her wish. She didn't think kittens and goblins would mix well. But here she was now, with one cradled to her chest.

Jareth was busy disciplining his goblins. "Packages are okay. Packages with air holes stay outside of the castle! What if it really was a monster, hmm? Risking our lives…" He sent five trembling goblins straight to the bog. Quota be dammed.

"Darling, look," Sarah caught his attention. He came over and looked at the tiny fuzzy ball of fur and fangs. Looking at his wife, who was utterly smitten with it, he knew no amount of arguing could change her mind. They were keeping the kitten.

* * *

Reaching an ungloved finger out, Jareth gave it a scratch under its chin. The kitten's purrs increased in volume. "Why would he send you a cat, of all things?" He asked.

Sarah quickly filled him in about the book and how she had always wanted a cat like Ayesha. "I don't know how he knew about it. I never told anyone- not even you."

"You keep a copy of the book in the library," Jareth pointed out. "Maybe he saw your copy, thumbed through it, and figured 'I'll get her a cat'."

Sarah laughed. "Severus Snape, perusing 'Phantom'. I hardly think he'd read something like that." Unbeknownst to them, she was right.

"Oh," Jareth groaned and gestured at the kitten, who had fallen asleep in Sarah's arms. "You're going to want to see it again." The 'it' being the musical. He had taken her to see it on one of their dates, and loathed it. "Too theatrical," he'd said, covering his ears and wincing when Christine's vocalizations reached a high E. And later on, "A falling chandelier- preposterous! Raoul is a twat…" He did have to give the music some credit. Some… A few of the songs were sweet in their own way and the less shrieking, the better.

His favorite part was towards the end when Sarah started sobbing as the Phantom kissed his love and let her go, since it gave Jareth the perfect opportunity to pull her into his arms and offer comfort. "I always cry," she'd told him as they were leaving. "No matter how many times I see it. I just feel so bad for him- unrequited love, you know?" He didn't know, but was there for her nonetheless.

Later, Jareth found she was just as sympathetic to the book's characterization of Severus, finding her wracked with sobs after reading his dying memories and unrequited love for Lily Potter. "Unrequited love," he had said, shaking his head, still not understanding.

Sarah started heading back in the direction of their chambers with the kitten, who was still sleeping soundly. "We need to get you settled. Find a name for you, too." Lifting it up, she examined its underside. "A girl... Well, at least you'll be a good hunter." She waited for Jareth, who had gathered up the box and the note. "You're not wearing a shirt," she noted.

He looked down at himself. In his haste to protect the castle from 'the monster' Jareth had only dressed in pants and boots. He smirked and struck a sultry pose "Doth the lady protest?"

She grinned at him. "No, it's a good look for you. Besides, I'm wearing nothing under this gown." She indicated the dressing gown she had pulled on in her own haste.

Tossing the box to a group of hungry goblins, he scooped his wife and sleeping cat into his arms and strode down the hall.

AN: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, Sarah wrote a short thank you note to Severus, with her opening line being, "How did you know?" She gave profuse thanks for the furry creature. She finished it up with inquires to his research and sent it off.

Looking up from the writing desk, she watched the kitten play with a stray chicken feather, pouncing and clawing at it. She pursed her lips in thought. They would need to get supplies soon- a litterbox, food, toys- the little girl would need her own bedding. She doubted that Jareth would want her in bed with them. And spaying, in the next few weeks… she'd have to venture to the Above to get that done. Sarah figured that she could use her parents's address when filling out the forms for the procedure. Toby would be sure to enjoy playing with the kitten whenever they would visit.

Meanwhile, Jareth was reading in their chamber, allowing Sarah privacy to put her thoughts to paper. He turned a page in his book and tried to focus on it. What Sarah had told him earlier about always wanting a cat like the one Severus gave her, but never telling anybody about her yearning for it, wouldn't leave his mind. He didn't want to alarm her so he played it off as a coincidence, but it worried him. He knew Severus was an extremely powerful Wizard and had at one point dabbled in… Legilimency… is that what they called it? He never bothered to keep up much on what Severus could and couldn't do magically since he was busy running a kingdom and dealing with wished away children. But now, now he wished he had. How much of Sarah's mind had he read? What did he know?

* * *

Lying had never been an issue for Severus. In fact, he'd lied on a daily basis when he'd been a double agent while Voldemort had worked his way toward power. So, lying to Sarah didn't even make him bat an eye. What was ironic, was that his response to her inquiry was close to what Jareth had told her:

 _I saw a copy of the book in your library during my visit and was roughly familiar with the story. I didn't realize that she was something you had coveted for so long._

But, of course, he did know. Now was the time to enact the next part of his plan. He had been sending Sarah Wizarding texts for her to practice her budding Fae magic with, but he also knew that some of them wouldn't work properly without a wand.

 _Knowing that you are still new to your magic, Sarah, I wonder if it might benefit you to obtain a wand? It might help you channel your budding powers until you become more accustomed to them. It so happens that I have business in Diagon Alley, and would be happy to escort you to Olivander's…_

If she accepted his offer, it would be the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand in her affections. He could show her his world and condition her more to his presence and all the freedoms she would have with him. Take her on a tour of the Alley, Hogwarts, his personal accommodations. Show her just how lonely she was and how willing he was to remedy that.

More than just being a present, the kitten served a greater purpose to drive a wedge between Sarah and her overly busy husband. A companion for her, something that would constantly remind her of him. In fact, the research she had asked about in her last letter served that same purpose.

A few correspondences before, Sarah had asked Severus if witches or wizards that came from Muggle families had played any Muggle music while at Hogwarts. It was something that she greatly missed being in the Underground, and knowing that electronics didn't work in either world, she wondered if anybody had thought to accommodate them.

She confided in him that it was something her and Jareth had started to work on together, but as of late, it was just her trying to reproduce the music that she missed so much. And this was due to him being occupied by royal duties. She had her own, of course, but until she was properly seasoned in running a kingdom, Jareth performed the bulk of them.

In addition to his own research, Severus started studying how Muggles carried their music with them. The majority of it came from those cell phone things, and over the airwaves. He knew neither option would work for Sarah, so he focused on modifying a speech recording spell that the older students used whenever the professors lectured. The students who wished to participate were given a metal disc at the beginning of term. It was embossed with their house's symbol that was enchanted to record an unlimited amount of dialogue.

As far as he knew, that was it. The spell only recorded dialogue said by the professors themselves. At the beginning of the term, samples of their speech were taken and the spell embed would only recognize them. The students also couldn't transfer the lectures to another object- they stayed on their own personal coin, as they called them, and at the end of the year, the coins automatically erased all content and were returned to the Hogwarts staff at the end of term.

He could work with this.

Finishing up his reply and addressing it, he watched it slowly fade from sight.

Sarah padded into their chamber with the kitten peeking out of her dress pocket, looking wide-eyed at everything around it. Jareth was seated in a chair near the unlit fireplace, brooding. He didn't even greet her with his customary smile. His gaze was distant- he was lost in thought.

"Darling? Is everything alright?"

"What?" His eyes snapped to hers. "Yes, I was just thinking." He watched as Sarah put the kitten down to investigate the new room.

"Oh?" She asked, coming to take the seat next to him. "So have I."

He smiled. "You go first."

"I need to go to the Above soon. She," she nodded toward the kitten who was attacking the fringe on the carpet, "needs supplies. Food, a litter box, and to eventually get fixed."

"Fixed?"

"Make it so she can't reproduce- it's an Above surgery and is healthier for the cat over all. Oh, and shots- she'll need those. The Underground doesn't have rabies, does it?" Sarah had never thought to ask before.

Jareth winced a little. Messing with anybody's reproduction sounded painful. "No, we don't have rabies here. If you show the goblins what to get, I'm sure they could procure it. And yes, we can go Above to handle the surgery."

She smiled in thanks. "What about you, what were you brooding about?"

He took a deep breath. He wasn't going to tell her what he really was thinking about- his concerns about that cat and what Severus was up to. He handed her a letter. "I received this today. I'm afraid I'll be away for at least a week in the Southern Kingdom. Something about an overpopulation of trolls down there. New breeding policies need to be investigated and then implemented."

"Oh, I see," Sarah said softly, keeping her eyes downcast. Gone again on business. It was happening more and more.

Jareth could see that his wife wasn't happy. He came over to kneel before her, taking her hands into his. "It's not always like this, you know," he said, just as softly as she had spoken. She refused to look at him. "Sarah," he said a little louder.

She looked into his eyes. That was one of the first things she loved about him- his eyes. Even if they weren't mismatched, they could pull one into their depths. Not unlike someone else she knew…

"I promise, after this, you'll have me at your side for a solid month," he vowed. "Besides, it's not like you'll be completely alone." He gestured at the cat who was fighting his chair leg. "You have her, and your friends."

"I know- it's just not the same. Being alone, especially at night."

"And you don't think I feel the same?"

She tore her hands from his, suddenly irritated. "And how can you promise a month? A kingdom is a living, breathing thing, Jareth, I know that. You can't stop issues from happening."

He put his hands on her thighs and started rubbing them soothingly. "I'll find someone to delegate to-"

She cut him off. "And who's going to be in charge while you're gone, hmm? I barely know what I'm doing now."

"Sarah, you're doing excellently with the duties you have. And my advisors will help along with anything out of the ordinary. You'll be an excellent Queen without me. You know that."

"But," she protested.

He stood up and laid a finger on her lips. "Trust me. It'll work out."

In the dark study where Sarah had written her letter to Severus, a new letter appeared in its place.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth woke up at the crack of dawn to an unusual feeling. His whole head was vibrating rhymically. "What the?" He felt gingerly along the top of his head and encountered soft kitten fur- and teeth. She had bit at her attacker. He yanked his hand away. "Cretin," he said, looking up at her. The kitten looked pleased with herself. Pulling a cord that hung above their bed, Jareth summoned a goblin who appeared within seconds.

"Your Majesty?" The goblin asked, bowing.

"We'll be taking our breakfast on the terrace today. And bring some cream for that," he pointed at the kitten, who went back to purring, nesting warmly in his wild hair.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the goblin bowed and was gone.

Jareth rolled over to wake his sleeping wife. "Sarah," he purred, pulling her close to him. "It's morning, love."

"Mmmgh." Sarah moaned. "Too early."

He persisted. "I've made it stop raining. We can go outdoors today."

"Mew," said the kitten, climbing over both bodies to plant herself in the warm space between Sarah and Jareth's necks.

Sarah sat up at that. She had forgotten about her new pet. "Oh, hello, you. Bet you're hungry."

"Oh, I see how it is," Jareth grumped. "You wake up for her but not for me?"

"She's just a baby," she said, scratching the kitten's chin. "What are we going to feed you?" she addressed the cat.

"I have it all arranged," Jareth said, standing up and pulling on his burgundy velvet robe. "Come."

Sarah pulled on her own robe and joined him on the terrace, the kitten trailing along behind her. With all the recent rain, the Labyrinth looked less brown and dead, and it smelled wonderfully mystic and moist. "I thought you didn't want the Labyrinth to be friendly," she asked while taking her seat, waiting for breakfast to arrive.

Jareth sat across from her. "I didn't, but I could see little sense in having it rain in only one part. So, I had the rain blanket everything."

She eyed him over the coffee pot that appeared. "I see. A kinder and gentler Labyrinth. I think you're becoming soft with marriage."

Taking a selection of foods from the trays, he poured himself a cup of tea. "A little greenness will not interfere with me beating the Runners. I could always send the Cleaners after them. Toss them into the Bog… the options are boundless."

Sarah didn't reply as an envelope appeared on her empty plate. Opening it, she read the contents, eyes growing wide with excitement. Hogwarts, I get to see Hogwarts! Her mind exploded with happiness.

Jareth was watching the kitten, who had climbed into her bowl of cream and was lapping at it happily.

"Darling, when are you leaving for the Southern Kingdom?"

"Hmmm," he tore his eyes away from the fuzz ball. "Tomorrow."

"Oh, it's just that- well, look." She handed him the letter.

Jareth read it while Sarah filled her plate. So, he did just see the book in the library. Reading the harmless explanation should have set his mind at ease, but it didn't. The situation with his half-brother and, now, the coincidentally gifted kitten, niggled at him like a persistent fly. Again, he didn't tell Sarah about his concerns.

He handed the letter back to her and continued eating even though he no longer had an appetite. He knew what Severus' ultimate goal was, and yet, he was powerless to stop it. He would most likely try to bed her during her visit, and who was he to stop it? Best to let things play out.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" He asked.

"Few days. A week at most," she figured.

"It'll have to wait until after I get back. The Labyrinth will not rule itself."

She nodded in consent. "I still have to take the kitten in to get looked at. And the goblins need their new shopping list."

"I'll have a portal set up before I leave. You can traverse freely, see your family," he suggested.

Sarah chewed on a sticky bun. "No. Dad, Karen, and Toby are in California visiting relatives."

"Ah." He took a sip of his tea and then gestured toward the kitten. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know." She looked at the kitten, who was drenched in cream and now lay asleep in the bowl, her belly full. "I was going to name her after the character in the book, but that just seems silly. She should have something unique."

"I called her Cretin this morning and she didn't object," he teased.

"Jareth." She glared at him.

"What? She bit me."

* * *

With the rain ending, new issues popped up for Jareth and Sarah to deal with, along with a few "I told you not to let it rain so long's" from Sarah. The roofs had held strongly against the rain, but there was some minor flooding and a few waterlogged chickens to sort out. That took Jareth most of the day, while Sarah handled the complaints from numerous goblins about mold growing in their abodes. It wasn't that they objected to the mold, it was just that they couldn't get to it to ingest the stuff.

Sarah's mind drifted as the goblin in front of her complained about perfectly good mold going to waste. Instead, she thought about names. Athena… no. Pixie… no, the Pixies might take offense. Arwen. Now, that had promise. She and Jareth had watched The Lord of the Rings once. Well, he watched it and pointed out how misrepresented the different races were, and how ridiculous the Eye of Sauron was. And Sarah had slept through half of it, but Arwen had always been one of Sarah's favorite characters. Strong and beautiful.

Arwen, maybe.

"I'll arrange to have the mold lowered so you and your family can dine on it," Sarah addressed the goblin before her. "Anything else?"

"No, Your Majesty." The goblin bowed and shuffled from the room.

Waiting for the next one to be ushered in, Sarah found herself forming a crystal in her hand and toying with it, much like Jareth often did. She was getting better, as it almost took no thought at all for the crystal to form. Must be the spell books, she thought. In addition to marking spells that she could use, Severus had also earmarked one of the beginning chapters in an elementary spell book for her. It focused on the magical person feeling their ability flow through their veins and properly channeling it into a spell or incantation.

Sarah had found this to be most useful in her overall ability to channel and use her new magic. To her, it was almost like a form of meditation. Looking deeply into the crystal sitting on her palm, Sarah focused and summoned the royal dressmaker. An old gnarled goblin appeared and bowed deeply to Sarah. "Yes, Your Highness?" He asked, straightening up.

"Are you familiar with Wizarding fashion?"

"I haven't traveled to the Wizarding World in some time, my Queen. What do you want to know?"

Sarah tossed the crystal at him and he caught it. "I want you to go there and observe, Nobbs, and then fashion me a set of appropriate garments. They are to be in my hands in a week's time. Take that," she indicated the crystal, "and report back to me nightly."

Nobbs tossed the crystal from hand to hand a few times before pocketing it in his tiny purple frock coat. "As you wish," he bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Next, Sarah set about summoning the Shopping Goblins, as they were named. There were three of them of varying degrees of height and intelligence. The shortest was the smartest and the one she thrust a piece of parchment to. It had the supplies needed for the kitten written on it, along with her crudely drawn pictures.

"Kitty litter?" The goblin asked.

"It's like the sandbox we already have set up for her, except it masks the smell better."

"Ah." The Shopping group disappeared with an audible pop.

Later that day, Sarah had set a group of goblins to the task of cleaning the makeshift litter box with the intention of the 'leavings' being sent to the Bog, but things didn't go according to plan. She had checked in on the group and found that they were cleaning the box their way.

"Oh, God!" She swiftly turned away, covering her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her. Two goblins were happily munching on the 'leavings' while another one was grooming her kitten with its tongue. The kitten, not knowing any better, was doing her best to groom him in return. "Gah!" Sarah screeched, snatching the kitten up and tossing the goblin aside before patting the kitten dry with the hem of her dress.

Steeling herself, she turned towards the dining group. "All of you to the Bog. No exceptions."

"But-" one of the goblins started to protest around a mouthful of stuff.

"No. Even I know you guys are not that stupid." She made a shooing gesture. "All of you to the Bog. Take the mess with you, and-" she leaned down so that she was eyelevel with them. "If I see any of you eating that," she pointed at the now clean litter box. "you'll be doing laps in the Bog for a solid month. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Majesty," they mumbled as all three of them disappeared.

Looking down at the kitten, Sarah mused, "I was kind of right. Goblins and cats don't mix… well, at least parts of you don't. But they did do as they were told. Your box is clean and you are, too."

"Mew," said the kitten, licking the tip of Sarah's nose with her sand-papery tongue.

* * *

Surprising even himself, Jareth was finished with his duties ahead of schedule. He was glad for that, since he still had loose ends to tie up before leaving in the morning. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing Sarah for at least two weeks. They've spent time apart before, which, much to Jareth's annoyance, was happening more and more frequently, but not that long. Not since he had stepped back into her life.

He knew it was something that bothered Sarah and it was starting to get to him, too. Before she was in his life, he lived to serve his people, but now, all he wanted was to serve his wife. Things would get easier and they could run the kingdom together, but they had to get there first. She still had to grow into her magic and learn the ins and outs of ruling, and after those things were sorted out they would be able to rule side by side. That is, if…

If she didn't get swayed by her visit next week or any subsequent visits in the coming months. Jareth had heard stories that Severus could be very persuasive if need be. He could succeed in wresting Sarah away from him and then he'd be back to being alone. This was a very possible reality.

At least he could protect her while she was gone. Decision made, he took a detour to a small jewelry shop.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn," Jareth said, looking at the dark sky above. He hadn't meant to take so long. Stuffing the small package in his jacket pocket, he turned into his barn owl form and flew off toward his home castle. He landed silently on the balcony, quickly changing back to his human form. The lights were out. "Damn," he said again, this time coming out more like a hiss than a soft curse. ' _Maybe she's in the library or the study_ ,' he thought hopefully.

Parting the curtains, he stepped through to their bedchamber, casting pale moonlight into the room. There, curled onto her side with the fuzz ball kitten sleeping atop her head, was Sarah. She looked so peaceful and enchantingly beautiful lying there, the moonlight making her hair shimmer faintly and basting her pale skin with its color, that he almost didn't wake her, but he had to.

"Sarah," he called out gently, perching on the edge of her side of their bed. "Sarah," he said again. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple. "Wake up, my love."

"Mmm?" She rolled over onto her back and eyed him sleepily. "You're home."

"Yes." He caressed her cheek. "Have you eaten?"

Sarah sat up. She was still fully clothed in one of her day dresses. "No, I had a migraine and decided to sleep it off. What time is it?"

He looked over at the clock floating in the corner. "Half past eight. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she said, getting out of bed and stretching.

He looked at their window, seeing the moon through the part in the curtains. "It's a beautiful night. Join me?" He gestured towards the window.

She nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later they were supping on soup and crusted bread. Wine flowed freely into Jareth's goblet while Sarah's held water.

"Did you get everything done before you leave tomorrow?" She asked, dipping a piece of bread into her soup.

"No. Before I leave, I'll set up the portal for you to go to the Above." He took a sip from his goblet. "Are you getting ready for your trip?"

"I sent Nobbs to see if Wizarding fashion has changed much. Then, I'll have a wardrobe made accordingly."

Jareth smirked and chuckled a little. "I'm sure the garments you have now will suffice if you go by what Severus was wearing."

It was true, Severus's clothing fit into the time range Sarah dressed in, but that didn't mean witches dressed in that manner.

"I like to do my homework, Jareth. You know that. I like to know what I'm getting into."

"Do you?" He challenged lightly. "Do you know with Severus?"

Sarah squared her jaw, looked him in the eye and faltered slightly. She didn't know, but she had an idea, a very good idea, what might happen while she was away. Would she be able to resist? Would she want to?

"I… have some idea, yes," she said a bit haltingly. He thankfully let the matter drop after that.

"Sarah,"," he said, standing up to move behind her. "There's something I want to give you before I go." He withdrew the package from his coat pocket and, with a wave of his hand, only a small pendant on a chain remained. Leaning forward, he settled it around her neck and clasped it in the back.

Sarah's hand went to her throat to feel what he had put on her. She tried looking down to see what it was, but the chain was too short. "What-?"

He came around front again, conjuring a crystal which turned into a small mirror. "Look."

She did. He had affixed a tiny silver barn owl around her throat. In its claws sat a minuscule crystal orb which glowed slightly.

"Until you come fully into your powers, you're under my protection within these realms. But with you going to his world, you'll be on your own."

"Oh," she breathed, fingering the pendant. "It's beautiful." Placing the mirror on the table, she kissed him in gratitude.

He could have taken it further then but didn't. Pulling away, he caressed her cheek. "One last dance?" he asked. "Before we part in the morning?"

Sarah smiled brightly at this. She loved dancing with him, especially if it was in private. He moved to vanish their supper and the seating area to give them more room. "Wait." She grabbed his arm. "Watch." She had been practicing. Focusing all of her energy on what was before them, she conjured her own crystal and tossed it at the seating area. It disappeared in a burst of glitter. "Only thing is, I don't know where they go- the things I vanish."

Jareth smiled proudly. "They'll show up eventually. That was amazing. You have been practicing." He swooped her into a fast waltz, both of their steps true and sure. After a few paces, the mood changed and they slowed into a more intimate dance, with Sarah lying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He rested his cheek on top of her head and eventually, all movement ceased and they stood still, holding each other.

Sarah lifted her head up and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards hers. "I'm really going to miss you." She closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. She pressed herself closer and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth in invitation. Sarah delved her tongue in, dueling with his, fighting for dominance.

Jareth groaned and pulled her closer, feeling his budding erection press against the front of her dress. After a few more minutes, Sarah broke the kiss and, giggling, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their room.

Pushing him playfully on the bed, Sarah lifted her skirts and straddled his lap. "We only have tonight and should make the most of it," she said, making quick work unfastening the buttons on his shirt, removing it and tossing it to the side. Inching her way down his throat and chest, she nipped and licked at his sensitive spots, making Jareth groan.

He toed off his boots while she laved and suckled his flat nipples, rising the buds into tiny peaks. He laid down, pulling her up to lie with him. Jareth loosened the ties on the front of her dress as he kissed her. Soon, her breasts spilled out into his waiting hands and he ran his silk-gloved hands over them, relishing in their warmth and weight. She cupped the bulge that was his contained erection through his breeches, feeling it twitch and pulse in her palm.

Sliding her hand up to his waistband, she delved inside, searching for the warm flesh while Jareth buried his face in her breasts, kissing the valley between them. Finding what she was looking for, Sarah squeezed the shaft and ran her fist along it. He shuddered and the bite he administered to her right breast was sure to leave a mark.

Sarah released his erection and started to slide his breeches down just as Jareth moved to push her sleeves from her shoulders, when a deep gong rang throughout their chamber. They ceased their movements and groaned in frustration.

Jareth growled, "I don't care what it is- it's going straight to the Bog." He rested his forehead on her bare shoulder and refused to budge.

Sarah gave his fading erection one last squeeze, and fished her hand free. Wiping it on the sheets, she summoned a crystal and peered into it. "It's a Wished Away." She moved it down so he could see. Turning his head, he saw a dank apartment with bare walls and a single exposed light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The place looked like a mess: clothes and old food containers were strewn everywhere. A bedraggled mother was bent over a dirty blanket that was jerking and moving frantically. No noise emitted from the bauble, but they could imagine a cacophony of sound: cries of the mother mingling with that of her unhappy baby.

"Looks like this might be an intentional one," Sarah said softly while trying to tie the front of her dress shut with one hand, and balance the crystal with the other. "Do we have any families in need?"

Contrary to what the stories and legends said, The Goblin King didn't turn unwanted children into goblins. Instead, he took the ones that were in true harm either from extreme poverty, abuse, and neglect, and arranged for childless Fae couples from around his Realm and neighboring ones to adopt them.

"We do. Remember the Cormacks? They have been hand-fasted for sixteen centuries, but have yet to bear any offspring. This will be a true blessing to them."

Sarah vanished the crystal and crawled off her husband's lap. Handing his shirt to him, she said, "Then you must do your duty, Goblin King."

Jareth accepted the shirt and started pulling it on. He really, really didn't want to answer this Call. Even though Sarah had done her best to right her clothes, she still looked pleasantly flushed and disheveled. He wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and continue what they were doing. But duty did call, and who was he to deny it? He stood up and with a snap of his fingers, he was decked out in his full Goblin King regalia, complete with chest plate and swirling cape.

"Sarah," he said, holding his hands out to help her stand from the bed. She took them and rose gracefully. "I doubt this will be dealt with quickly. And I am certain I will not see you again until you return after your visit to the Wizarding World." He pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm going to miss you, my Queen."

Sarah pulled back and looked into his eyes; his one pupil was slowly returning to its normal size after dilating with desire. "Don't worry about a thing here. Everything will be fine." She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down for a simple kiss goodbye.

It was bittersweet, filled with longing and sadness. He broke it, not being able to bear the feelings it inspired anymore. Jareth cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled sadly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed his palm.

He released her and was about to shift his form to fly to the Above when he stopped. "Don't…" He started to say, then paused. He was about to say, "lose yourself," but changed his mind. Instead he said, "forget about me." Turning, he shifted into his owl form and, giving a soft hoot, flew off into the darkness.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth was right, he wasn't going to be coming home anytime soon. Even though the young mother traded her hungry and sickly child for her dreams, which he gladly gave her, and Jareth was able to transport the baby boy back to the Underground in record time, he still had to get him settled. For Wished Away's that they knew were better off in the Underground, Jareth and Sarah had set up a nursery to care for the children until an adoption could be arranged.

"There you go, Jacob," he said, gently handing the baby off to a nursery goblin to bathe and feed him. He strode quickly from the room and peeked in on Sarah who was, one again, sound asleep. Glancing at the floating clock in the corner, he saw that it was just after 2am. Shutting the chamber door gently, Jareth made his way to his study to dash off a letter to the Cormacks and write out instructions and reminders for Sarah. He conjured a crystal and set it on a miniature silk pillow on his desk. This would activate the portal for her to travel to the Above to deal with her pet's needs. He folded the note, addressed it, and watched it disappear from his hands.

Eying the clock that was sitting on the mantle, he noted that it was now after 4am. He ran his fingers though his hair. He could go back to bed and try to at least sleep for a little bit next to his wife, but knew it was futile as he had to travel to the Southern Kingdom in a few hours.

Settling down in his favorite chair by the dark fireplace, Jareth fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Before even waking fully, Sarah knew that Jareth hadn't returned that night. His side of the bed was cold and unrumpled. He had left a note addressed to his Beloved on her bedside table. She read it quickly; it was filled with assurances that she'd be fine without him, that the kingdom would be fine in her hands. There were last minute reminders as well, such as where to find the crystal to activate the portal for the Above, and that he missed her already.

Sarah noticed that he had used the stationary Severus had given her. ' _So much for his grumbling_ ,' she thought. Rising, Sarah saw to Arwen's needs before bathing and calling the goblin maid in to help dress her.

While the maid was styling Sarah's hair, a goblin entered and handed her this week's schedule of meetings. "Knack, has Nobbs reported anything from his assignment?"

"No, your Majesty."

"The minute you hear from him, I want to know." She winced as a hairpin grazed her scalp.

"Yes, your Majesty. Anything else?" He inquired.

"There was a Wished Away last night. What were the results?" She looked at him through the mirror.

"The lady accepted the King's offer and he brought the baby back here. He is resting comfortably in the nursery. I believe his name is Jacob."

"Did Jar- His Highness arrange for an adoption?"

"I do not know, my Queen."

Sarah stood as the last hairpin was put into place and smoothed her grey gown. "See to it that he's well taken care of. I'll look for information."

"Yes, your Majesty." He looked at her expectantly.

"I wish to take tea in the garden today. His Majesty's Mother is coming for a visit. That is all." She waved him away in dismissal.

* * *

The morning meetings had dragged on longer than expected, so Sarah was ten minutes late for tea with Orrla. She practically ran to the garden in an attempt to make up for lost time. However, there was no one there. Sarah looked around, puzzled seeing as how they were to meet precisely at noon.

Shrugging her shoulders in acceptance, Sarah sat and inspected the tea tray that was placed on the table. She had only met Orrla a handful of times, the first of which was when she and Jareth were courting.

* * *

 _It was only the second time she had stayed over in the Underground, on one of Jareth's off days, and she was looking forward to spending the entire time with him._

 _They were having a bit of a lie in after a mostly sleepless night, when an unseen gong sounded, rousing both of them. Sarah started patting around for the alarm clock that wasn't there, while Jareth rolled away from her, planted himself facedown into his pillow and let out a curse._

 _"What is it?" She asked, giving up on the alarm clock, remembering where she was._

 _He turned his head to look at her. "My mother," he said, as if it explained everything._

 _She brushed the hair from his face. "What about your mother?"_

 _"I forgot that she's visiting." He rolled onto his back and eyed the clock floating in the corner. "And it looks like we are now late in meeting her." He stood up, completely nude, absentmindedly rubbing at a love bite Sarah had given him earlier. "Come on." He conjured a crystal. "I can have us dressed and ready in under ten seconds flat."_

 _She stood next to him, wearing one of his ruffled shirts. He reached out and touched her own love bite. "Hmm, high collars for both of us." Tossing the crystal above, it broke in a shower of glitter and magic, and their appearances changed immediately._

 _Sarah was dressed in a deep blue gown with a high neckline, bustle skirt and a false apron in front. The sleeves of her dress ended in a bell shape at her elbows, edged in creamy lace that matched what was encasing her throat._

 _Jareth also dressed himself in blue with his silk cream colored shirt buttoned all the way up and tied with a cravat, an owl pin holding it in place. The tails of his jacket barely caressed the floor as he walked around in knee-high boots that had black breeches tucked into them._

 _Sarah walked over to the full-length mirror that was leaning near his dressing area. She angled herself so that she could see most of the back of the dress. The bustle was a cascade of pleats that had a large bow resting at the top. "Jareth, why is there a bow on my butt?" She asked, frowning._

 _He looked up from fastening his cuffs. "Hmmm…?" He came over to the mirror to inspect their reflection. "Oh, it's very feminine. My mother will approve."_

 _"But there's a bow on my butt." She tugged at it to see if it would come off. No such luck._

 _"Yes, my mother will approve of it." He smoothed the lapels of his jacket._

 _She glared at him. "I don't like bows on my butt, just as I don't like hats on my head."_

 _He snapped his fingers, causing a blue velvet hat to perch atop her head. "I had almost forgotten…"_

 _Turning quickly, Sarah took in the addition. "Jareth!"_

 _Jareth smirked and wound his arms around her corseted waist. "You'll learn to like hats, as most women here wear them on outings. And, well, I don't like anything on your butt, to be honest. But…" he laughed at his joke. "We can't always get what we want." He kissed her. "You do look ravishing. Despite bows." He patted her bottom through her skirts. "If only we had more time…"_

 _He leaned down to kiss her again but she stopped him. "I thought you were the master of time?" She asked archly._

 _"I am," he said defensively. "But not when it comes to my family." The unseen gong sounded again and Jareth pulled her even closer. "Come." And with that, they disappeared._

 _Jareth was right. Orrla did approve of the dress Sarah was wearing but, more importantly, she approved of Sarah. "Oh, she's lovely," Orrla said to Jareth as Sarah walked ahead to give them a moment. "She'll produce many healthy children."_

 _"Mother," Jareth groaned. "Not that again."_

 _She patted her son's hand. "Nonsense. You know how important it is for us to have offspring. And her will, why, it's as strong as yours." She smiled up at him. "I can tell she won't back down from anything easily. She'll make a fine Queen someday."_

 _Jareth sighed._

* * *

A sparrow alighted upon the empty chair opposite Sarah and sang merrily at her in greeting. In a flash of rose colored glitter, Orrla stood before her in its place. "Sarah," she opened her arms invitingly. Sarah grinned at the woman, curtsying quickly before stepping into her arms.

"Orrla, it's wonderful to see you." She stepped back and looked at the woman. Her strawberry blonde hair was swept half up and she wore a lavender gown that was reminiscent of the Renaissance era. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"I hear you've been left in charge?" She pulled her chair back and sat, waiting for Sarah to serve the tea.

Sarah swept back to her own chair, sat and added hot water to two cups to warm them. She swished them a few times before pouring the water back into its jug. "News travels fast, it seems." She poured the tea.

"The last time the Goblin Queen was in charge was when Jareth was 10 and his father had to lead the Goblin Army into battle." She accepted the teacup. "Thank you."

Sarah sipped from her own cup. "The Battle of the Lighted Cross?" She asked.

Orrla arched an eyebrow in surprise. "You've been reading the history books."

"Yes, well, I like knowing what I'm getting myself into."

"Very good child," she praised. "Smart of you."

"Didn't you and Eldon rule together?" Sarah took a biscuit from the tray and bit into it.

"Times were different back then, my dear. Queens only ruled when the King was indisposed. Is that what you and my son are doing, co-ruling?"

"Yes, that's what we're attempting to do. As soon as I learn enough."

"I knew you'd be a good influence on him," Orrla said as she selected foodstuffs from the tray. Wiping her hands on a napkin, she pulled a note from her dress pocket. "You never told me how you two came up with these automatically sending notes. They're just marvelous!"

Sarah took her time in deciding what she wanted to fill her plate. She had only heard a few stories from Jareth about Orrla and Severus interacting when he was a child and the impression she got was that their relationship was strained. So, she wasn't sure how Orrla would react to the 'marvelous' magic being his. But she'd find out sooner or later.

"No, those came from Severus Snape," she said quietly, hoping that the cheery and good mood wouldn't dissipate.

To Orrla's credit, her smile only slightly faltered. Her brilliant blue eyes, however, grew cold until they looked like chips of ice. "Ah, well, it seems more like something you two would cook up. Much more convenient than goblin courier." She slipped the note back into her pocket and started in on her plate. "He is well, I presume?"

"Yes, he visited us a month or so ago." Sarah picked at the food on her plate.

"Was it a business visit?"

Sarah chewed thoughtfully. "It was a research trip until he got distracted by me."

Orrla gave Sarah a shrewd look. "Distracted?"

Sarah paused for only a moment before deciding to tell her mother-in-law the whole story, reasoning that she'd find most of it out in a few months when he publicly Offered for her. And once she started talking, Sarah found that she couldn't stop. She told Orrla everything, from the kitten and other gifts, to Jareth spending more time away on royal business, to the kiss.

"…he kissed me, you know," she said quietly, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Jareth? Yes, I'm sure he would."

"No, not him," Sarah shook her head. "Severus."

Sarah's answer came just as Orrla was drinking more tea. She sputtered into her teacup. "In front of my son? Surely he's not that bold?"

"No, no, no. He was accompanying me on my duties for the day. It was strange. His voice became low and hypnotic. I felt like my brain was encased in a thick fog. I couldn't focus on anything except what he was doing. It was like nothing I felt before, not even with Jareth."

Orrla thought on this. "He's a Legilimens, and a very powerful one at that."

Legilimens. Sarah had read about it in one of the books he gave her. However, she never thought to make the connection. "He read my thoughts?"

"Read them. Maybe even influenced them. However…" She pursed her lips in thought. "I doubt that. Our rules are very strict. What kinds of gifts did he give you again?"

As Sarah recited the list again, something clicked in her mind. The kitten wasn't just a happenstance. She was deliberate, as was everything else. She looked at her half-full plate, not feeling hungry anymore. "I'm supposed to be meeting him next week for a visit to Hogwarts and Diagon Alley," she murmured, more to herself than to Orrla. "How can I be around him knowing what he did?"

Orrla placed her hand over Sarah's, squeezing gently, making her lift her eyes. "I was apprehensive when I was first Offered for. And while I don't condone how Severus learned about your wants and desires, I do applaud his resourcefulness. He learned more about you in a few minutes that, under normal circumstances, would have taken weeks or even months to learn. And, as it is late August, time is short for him to convince you."

Sarah considered this but still looked glum. She felt violated. He entered her mind and rifled through her thoughts. And then used that information to try and gain her favor.

"Sarah," Orrla said softly, causing her to refocus her attention on the woman before her. "Did you know I lived in the Above for quite some time? Jareth had just started his terrible two's and, well, I needed a reprieve. Nothing wrecks more havoc than a two-year-old Fae throwing multiple magical temper tantrums."

Sarah giggled at the image of a toddler version of Jareth. "Was it really that bad?"

"You have no idea," Orrla said conspiratorially. "He managed to burn down a third of the castle during one snit. His father wouldn't take him to see the unicorns, and, well..."

Sarah laughed out loud at this added image. Little Jareth unhappy about not being able to visit unicorns.

Orrla laughed at Sarah's merriment. When she composed herself, she continued. "Anyhow, I know how people in the Above regard marriage. It's a lifelong commitment; it was especially so back then. And I know how things have changed up there. You have divorce, open marriages, why, there's even no marriage at all, just cohabiting. Borrowing and Offering is an excellent way to explore options- sometimes many different ones- during our very long lives."

Sarah had heard as much before from Jareth. "Yes, I know. Jareth explained it to me." She paused. "However, he didn't put it quite in those terms. I suppose it can be considered like a structured open , what is it like?"

"Different but in many ways the same as being with Jareth's father. I'm currently Borrowed, and I was so once before. In the end, you're still figuring out how to live with someone. You laugh, argue, make up, learn, sleep, and, to be frank, screw all the same. It's all a learning experience, my dear." She squeezed her hand again.

Sarah squeezed back. She had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.

AN2: I know I haven't been that great with weekly updates.. and I'm afraid this is all I have written at the moment. I know where this is going (and how it's going to end). I'm just struggling with getting everybody to that point. So, I beg for your patience.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week passed quickly. Sarah received a note from the Cormack's stating that they'd be happy to care for little Jacob and would be by early next week to formally adopt him. With a home found for the human baby, Sarah instructed the nursery goblins to continue their care of him until then.

Sarah attended more meetings and discussed how the harvest was going before winter months hit. She received reports from Nobbs about Wizarding fashion, and met with him to approve designs for her trip. She took Arwen Above to meet Toby, Karen, and Robert. They made arrangements for Arwen to stay with them until the spay surgery and any follow-ups were completed. She filled her parents in on things in the Underground, for they knew very well who she was, and a little of what her daily life entailed.

Occasionally, when there was a particularly interesting and 'family friendly' festival going on, Jareth would arrange for Sarah's family to attend, making sure that Toby had a pair of goblins assigned to watch over him. During those visits, they were exposed to some of the more commonplace elements of the Goblin Kingdom and its residents. Therefore, they could generally follow what Sarah was talking about whenever she visited.

"Here, Squirt." Sarah conjured a crystal and handed it to Toby, who gawked at it, wide-eyed. "Turn it," she instructed. He did so, and The Bangles's "Walk like an Egyptian" issued from it. Sarah sucked in a breath, waiting for the vocals; would they be clear? She smiled, pleased with herself, since they were only slightly muffled. "Maybe it's being here that makes it easier," she said to herself.

"Makes what easier?" Karen asked, walking into the room with two cups of coffee. She smiled as Toby pranced around the living room, doing his best Egyptian walk.

"The music." Sarah gestured at the crystal that was slowly following Toby around. "I can't get the words to come out clearly in the Underground. And I miss Aboveground music."

Karen sat, drinking from her cup. "From what I remember, fairy music is enchanting."

"Yes, but it's not the same," Sarah huffed.

"It's never going to be," Karen stated.

* * *

Too soon, Sarah had to head back home. She petted Arwen good-bye and gave her family hugs with the promise to see them again soon.

She gave a weary sigh as she stepped through the portal into her and Jareth's bedchamber. Portals made traveling much, much easier than poofing about like Jareth did, but they still tired her out.

' _Oh, I almost forgot.'_ She scurried over to the small writing table near the fireplace. Taking out a piece of parchment, she drafted a letter to Jareth, upon which she updated him on how things were going, wrote a hello from his mother, and…

She hesitated. She had originally intended to request a portal to Diagon Alley, but given what she now knew, part of her wanted to cancel. To write Severus and very plainly tell him to fuck off. No other explanation was needed in her mind. He knew very well what he had done.

The other part of her was extremely curious. Closing her eyes, she remembered how he tasted and the dark and powerful aura that radiated from him. How she was irrevocably drawn to him. She knew now how dangerous he could be, but, her mind reminded her, how gentle, too. Maybe if she was on her guard and kept note of his tone, making sure not to allow him to draw her into a relaxed state in order to plumb her mind…

Decision made, Sarah opened her eyes and continued to write. She sealed the letter, addressed it, and watched it disappear.

A few minutes later, a letter appeared in its place, but it wasn't from Jareth. She cringed a little at the now familiar spidery handwriting that was Severus's. Sighing, she opened the letter and read:

 _Sarah,_

 _Unfortunately, since Hogwarts is about to start a new term come September 1_ _st_ _, you are unable to stay there. So, I've set up accommodations for you at a nearby hotel, Rosenthal Hall, which is on the south end of Hogsmeade. From there, it's either a 20 minute walk or a short carriage ride to the castle- whichever you prefer. I do hope you choose the former, as it would allow me the opportunity to give you a personalized tour._

 _Have you arranged your passage from The Goblin Kingdom to England? I'm sure I can assist with that if needed. I shall be waiting for you at the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron at 3 pm on the 23_ _rd_ _._

 _Yours,_

 _SS_

Sarah groaned at the 'personalized tour' part. "Personalized right into a dark alcove," she muttered to herself. She was just about to pen her response when a second letter appeared in the same spot where Severus's had. It was from Jareth. She tore into it. He updated her briefly on how the negotiations were coming along and how pleased he was to hear that the kingdom was running smoothly with her as its ruler.

On the back of the letter was a very detailed spell, one that would conjure a portal to transport her to England. She reached up to finger the pendant he had left her, feeling self-conscious and wishing he were there to guide her. As if he was able to read her uneasiness, Jareth included in bold print at the bottom _: I know you can handle the spell. You're much more adept at magic than you realize. Much Love, Jareth._

She smiled at his words of encouragement and reread the spell, breaking down each part. ' _Yes_ ,' she thought. ' _Yes, I can handle anything_.'

* * *

The 23rd of August came much quicker than Sarah thought it would. Ruling a kingdom really did keep one busy. She had a better appreciation and understanding for Jareth's work. Until now, her exposure to it had been rather limited. Now, she fully realized the breadth of it.

Sarah paced across Jareth's study. In a case behind his desk, Jareth kept a collection of small clocks. There were thirty or so in total, and each one had its destination displayed below it. Jareth had explained to her that, even though he could reorder time, it was helpful to know exactly what time of day it was whenever he was Called to collect a child.

Peering at one of the clocks, she could see that it was just before 2:30 in England and only a few minutes to 9:30 here, in the Underground. She would have to leave soon. Everything was ready for Jareth to come back this afternoon, so at least that was taken care of.

She stopped pacing. "Nobbs," she called out.

In a flash the little goblin appeared, bowing deeply to her. "Your Majesty."

"Are my things packed for my trip?" She asked.

"Yes." He snapped his fingers and a miniature trunk appeared next to him. He handed it to her.

"Thank you," Sarah replied, tucking the trunk in her skirt pocket. "His Majesty should be back in the early afternoon." She paused and thought. "Smeric," she called out and just as quickly, a second goblin appeared. His skin was a garish purple with neon yellow tufts of fur on his elbows and knees. He was the chef for the castle. He, too, bowed, and addressed her formally.

She nodded at him and he rose. "Smeric, I want a luncheon ready and waiting for when His Majesty comes home." She pursed her lips. "I'm sure he'll want to go over my notes for the week, so make sure he gets those as well."

"Of course, anything particular?"

"Something light," she said, knowing that he'd barely pay attention to anything in front of him beyond notes and reports on the kingdom.

Smeric bowed and popped out of the room with Nobbs following suit after Sarah dismissed him.

She smoothed her gown and picked up Jareth's letter, rereading his instructions. She had poured over them ever since she'd received them a few days ago, putting her own notes and reminders in the margins of the paper. Without invoking any magic, she had practiced and practiced the words and gestures until they were second nature to her.

Sarah closed her eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated.

She opened her eyes and saw the glowing portal in front of her. Hers wasn't as perfectly oval shaped as Jareth's were, but it looked like the spell was working. She could see, beyond the glow, an unoccupied alleyway. She waved her hand in front of it and the image moved inside, scanning the area. There, printed on the brick wall in faded paint were the words 'The Leaky Cauldron', an old advertisement of sorts. Well, at least she knew she had the right location.

Sarah patted her pocket, making sure her trunk was secure, and scooped her cloak up from where it was thrown across Jareth's chair. She stood in front of the portal and, taking a deep breath, stepped through.

* * *

AN: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

AN2: If anybody is wondering thoughts are in italics with single quotations surrounding them. Flashbacks are fully in italics (and hopefully book ended with page breaks).

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing that hit Sarah when she arrived in London was the smell. London smelled interesting. Old and earthy, like right after a soft rainfall, but not unpleasant. Heading towards the opening of the alleyway, she peeked around the corner, surveying the street. It wasn't too crowded with Abovegrounders. Looking down at herself, she noted that her dress wasn't out of place. If anything, she'd get a few curious looks, but not enough to cause a ruckus. It wasn't as bell shaped as the ones she normally wore and was an unassuming grey color. The sleeves ended at her wrists and had no lace or bows; she wanted to appear as plain as possible to blend in as much as she could. She'd instructed Nobbs to make the collar of this dress fairly modern. It resembled the front of a men's suit jacket but with smaller, more feminine lapels. The necklace Jareth had given her was proudly hung upon her throat.

Sarah saw the entrance about 30 feet away from her. Not too bad, and she had a plan: If anybody stopped and asked about her appearance, Sarah would tell them that she was going to a period costume convention. She squared her shoulders and went out into the light.

She arrived at the entrance without incident. A few people had glanced at her curiously, but nothing eventful happened. She blinked as she stepped inside, trying to make out the various shapes in the dimly lit room. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she smiled at the bartender who nodded at her. She walked further into the tavern, letting the door shut behind her.

She scanned her surroundings, trying to see if Severus was lurking anywhere. No sign of him. She shrugged and took a seat at a corner side table. A pretty young witch came over after a few minutes. "Anything I can get you, dear?" She asked cheerily.

"Tea," Sarah said, rather uncertainly. The witch nodded and went to fill her order. Sarah realized that she didn't know what the inhabitants of the Wizarding World drank, come to think of it. Not beyond what she'd read in books, at least. But, it probably wasn't much different than what she drank in the Underground: tea, wine, mead, water, coffee. She shook her head. She was being silly, overthinking things, being overanxious. And, she now realized she had forgotten to ask Jareth about what to do for money while she was here.

She fished a small pouch out of her dress; it held a few coins, but they were of Underground Goblin currency, and she doubted that they would be accepted here. Maybe she could give them a few as a good faith payment while going to Gringrott's to exchange, and then come back to give a proper payment.

Her anxiousness abated a little at that thought and she grinned happily to herself. She was finally going to be able to explore a world that she had only read about. ' _A little ironic,_ ' she chuckled. She had done the same with the Labyrinth on her first adventure there, and it ended with her staying for good. ' _Will I end up staying here?'_ She wondered, wiping the grin from her face. ' _What will be, will be,'_ she firmly reminded herself. Not letting the realization dampen her mood, she happily accepted the tea that was handed to her accompanied with a biscuit.

"Anything else?" The witch asked.

"No, but I did want to discuss payment. You see, I'm from the Undergr-" Sarah started but was cut off.

"Surely the Goblin King would provide his _beloved_ wife with spending money?" Came a slightly mocking voice from behind the witch. Both women turned to look at the black clad figure of Severus Snape. He quickly sat on the empty chair in front of Sarah, giving her a tight-lipped smile. He addressed the witch.

"No matter. Anything she orders will be put on my tab." He eyed her tea. "I'll have that with a shot of Firewhiskey."

The witch gulped and gave a quiet, "Yy-yes, Professor," before scurrying off.

He watched her go with an amused look on his face. Turning towards Sarah, he said, "Old student. Some 7 years ago. Hufflepuff- adequate at Potions, but always acted like a scared little mouse in my class."

Sarah glared at him. "I can understand why. With the way you came creeping in here, interrupting me and inferring things about my husband."

Severus took in Sarah's appearance. Still just as lovely as the day he saw her, but unfortunately irritated at him. He didn't mean to snark to her about Jareth, it just came out.

"I do have spending money," she said with an effort to keep her voice down, and to keep herself calm. No reason to cause a scene in a public place. She had every intention to tear him a new one as soon as they were in a halfway private place. "It's Underground currency, though."

Seeing that she was trying to remain civil, Severus decided to turn on the charm. "My mistake, Your Majesty. I misspoke. As it is, this is an easy matter to fix. After this, I'll escort you to Gringott's; they'll exchange the money for you."

The now timid witch came back with Severus's order and placed it in front of him with shaking hands. He waved her off without a word of thanks.

After that little hiccup, the rest of the day went smoothly. After exchanging her money, and noting how plain the Wizarding version of goblins were compared to the Underground ones, Sarah made a note to research them when she got home. Then, she was ushered to Olivander's to procure a wand.

Mr. Olivander bowed deeply to Sarah, who gave him a puzzled look after he rose. "How… there's no need here," she said quietly, but quickly went back to her original statement, sensing that he knew who she was. "How did you know?"

He gave her a knowing, rather piercing look. "Every magical being gives off their own unique brand of magic, Goblin Queen. Be it Witch, Wizard, Centaur, Faerie, Pixie… and yours feels 'different' even for a Fae. You were Muggle once, yes?"

She blushed and ducked her head at his perceptiveness. "Yes, about ten months ago."

"Ah, new to magic. New to near immortality. Tell the Goblin King that I commend his choice of bride. As always, he has exceptional taste."

Severus snorted at this but otherwise said nothing.

Mr. Olivander continued as if uninterrupted. "For he has picked someone whose beauty is out shown by her inner strength." He came around the counter and clasped her hands in his own. "You are to be a fine Queen, my dear."

Sarah blushed again, this time at the compliment.

"Come." Mr. Olivander tugged her down a row of boxed wands. "We shall find you something suitable."

* * *

After an hour of swishing and flicking, Sarah emerged from the shop with a yew wand. The core, Phoenix feather, 10" long and a bit bendy. Even though she had become more comfortable with her magic over the past few months, Sarah immediately felt more grounded with the wand in her hand. She felt more complete, less lost. She figured that her use of the wand would be rather limited back home, seeing as how the two strands of magic didn't always mix well in different realms.

"How is your project, Severus?" She asked as they strolled side by side along Diagon Alley. At Severus's raised eyebrow, she clarified. "The magic melding."

He walked silently for a few feet. "Difficult," he finally admitted. "I can get certain things to work properly, such as your stationary set, but other things, in theory, will fail miserably."

Sarah, too, was silent for a moment as she thought of a reply. "Have you spoken to the High King about this? He might have some answers."

"It is difficult for someone like myself to gain an audience with the High King."

"Perhaps, I could talk to Jar—" she started to offer.

"No," Severus said quickly. Help from Jareth was the last thing he needed. "I can figure this out on my own. Even if it takes months." He stopped them short in front of an unassuming building. Sarah looked at him curiously as he held the door open for her to pass him.

Inside was a line of fireplaces, all with low fires burning. "A floo system," she breathed, eyes lighting with excitement.

Severus gave her a genuine smile. "You have been reading up on us."

Sarah grinned back. "I like to know what I'm getting myself into," she stated.

With that, he gently took her elbow and a pinch of Floo Powder from a jar siting on the mantle place of the empty fireplace in front of them. Stepping inside, he concentrated on their destination while Sarah marveled at how her clothes didn't catch fire. "We desperately need this at home. The goblins are always setting themselves and parts of the castle on fire. This would be ideal."

"Hogsmeade," Severus stated clearly, throwing the powder into the coals.

Feeling a spinning sensation start, Sarah gave a cry of dismay and latched herself onto Severus in a bear-like hug. He reciprocated by wrapping one long arm about her waist. The spinning increased and the twosome was gone in a flash of green flames.

* * *

They were deposited somewhat unceremoniously inside of an empty storefront with its own low burning fireplace. Severus led them forward, brushing the ash from the top of Sarah's head with his free hand. Feeling his hand, she relinquished her hold on him and tried to step away. He kept his arm securely wrapped around her waist and bent with the intention to kiss her. Sarah's eyes widened and forcefully broke herself from his grasp, stepping to a proper distance at his side.

She eyed him warily while he gave her a slightly confused look. She was acting differently. Why?

Sarah drew in a breath with the intent to start in on her tirade when a stout Wizard came spinning into the empty fireplace. Unaware of the tension that was slowly creeping between the young couple, he tipped his hat, muttered "Ma'am, Sir," at each of them and toddled off towards the front door.

Sarah decided to wait to speak to Severus and instead asked, "How far is Rosenthal Hall from here?"

Feeling the mood shift, Seveus said pleasantly, "Within walking distance, my… Sar-" She gave him a hard look so he went back to absolute formality "My Queen." He offered her his arm. "We'll be there within ten minutes."

Ignoring the proffered arm, Sarah strode towards the door. "Lead on, Severus."

Rosenthal Hall was lovely, probably Sarah's favorite building so far. Given that the surrounding area was mostly cottages and shops, the Hall looked stately and proud with wide, inviting front doors, and all four corners were rounded and filled with curved windows. Natural light spilled into the lobby, which contained a decent sized eating area off to the side with a polished oak staircase leading to the rooms above.

Her room wasn't as big as she was used to at home. No room ever would be, but it was cozy. The carpet was worn and the color faded, but it only added to the hominess of the place. A single bed and a small desk was caddy corner to a personal sized fireplace. A well-loved wingback chair sat in front of it, just asking for someone to sit and rest their weary bones.

A few paintings of landscapes adorned the walls, in which the trees and grasses moved whenever an invisible wind blew them. Sarah smiled as a tiny robin flitted onto a branch in one of the paintings and chirped at her curiously before settling down and freezing into place.

An armoire and a small washing table with a mirror above it furnished the rest of the room.

Severus stood in the doorway, waiting patiently for Sarah to take in all of her surroundings.

"I'm afraid this is the best I could do with term starting so soon. Parents are staying around town until it is time for them to say goodbye to their little ones."

"This is lovely. Thank you, Severus." She smiled at him but it was a guarded smile. Should she say something now? She was exhausted from the traveling. ' _Tomorrow, I'll say something tomorrow._ '

"But, for now, I think it's best I rest." She eyed the setting sun that was sending golden light through her window.

"Of course. There's a washroom down the hall," he said helpfully before giving her a slight bow and leaving, closing her door behind him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

A/N: If anybody is wondering thoughts are in italics with single quotations surrounding them. Flashbacks are fully in italics (and hopefully book ended with page breaks).

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus stalked down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time in his agitation. Something was definitely wrong with Sarah. All her warmth and humor that had seeped its way into her letters over the months was gone. Just like that. It was like she was meeting him for the first time. And he could feel an undercurrent of agitation towards him that had nothing to do with his earlier jab at Jareth. Something had changed, but what?

Stepping outside of the Hall, Severus decided to take the twenty minute walk to Hogwarts. He wanted to clear his head and formulate a plan.

By the time he had reached the gates to the school, Severus had a plan in mind. He just had to wait for Sarah to fall asleep to enact it.

* * *

Using her new wand, Sarah set to work getting herself settled in her room. She unshrunk her trunk and put her clothes away and soon had a cheery fire going, warming the room nicely.

Pulling a silk cord next to her bed, she summoned a house elf and instructed him to bring her a cup of evening tea and whatever was being made for dinner. While he was fetching that, Sarah changed into a white nightdress and pale blue peignoir. She took her hair down from its pins, brushed and braided it. Lighting a candle that was sitting on the table, Sarah composed a letter to Jareth while she waited for her supper.

With a small 'pop' the house elf materialized with a tray of bread, cheese, slices of thick beef, and Sarah's requested tea. Supping as she wrote, Sarah soon grew drowsy and relaxed. Draining her cup, she folded and addressed the letter and watched it fade.

Yawning and stretching, Sarah scrubbed her face with water poured from a pitcher into the washing basin and snuggled into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

About forty-five minutes after Sarah retired, Severus materialized in the center of the small room. Any Wizard worth his salt would know to enact wards to prevent exactly what he had done. And, obviously, Sarah wasn't accustomed to such precautions. He waved his wand delicately at the sleeping woman, ensuring that she wouldn't wake. Sitting on the side of the bed, near Sarah's hip, Severus gazed down at her. Lust briefly flashed in his eyes as he took her in. If everything went his way, he'd be waking up to her every morning for a year. But first, he had to figure out why she was treating him so coldly. Closing his eyes, he entered Sarah's mind, entered her dreams.

He felt her mind recoil a bit as he immersed himself. He muttered a quick spell, rendering his presence as insignificant as possible. That was odd. She had accepted his presence the first time, but he also had control of the situation then.

He looked around; he was in a rounded room with a crystal chandelier and clear spheres floating in the air. The room wasn't empty, though, it was filled with masked people dancing, laughing and cavorting with each other. Their masks were slightly menacing, almost like goblins. He weaved his way through the throngs of people, careful not to disturb or change things. He was a literal black mark on an otherwise pastel colored dream. An outsider. An observer.

Suddenly, in resplendent blue and soft white, Sarah and Jareth waltzed by. They were the only ones unmasked and while Jareth looked more or less the same, Sarah looked much younger. All innocence and wonder, she gazed upon her partner with dreamy eyes, unaware of the crowd and how they watched and laughed at them, laughed at her.

The dream shifted suddenly. Everyone's costume changed as did the choreography of the dance. Instead of a dreamy waltz, their bodies moved faster, almost frantically, across the room. While Sarah and Jareth remained unmasked, her body and face shifted to reflect her current age. Her hair tamed from wild curls to sable spirals cascading down her back. A frothy pink and blue confection formed upon her body, replacing the brilliant white and silver of the princess gown. Jareth's appearance changed as well. He lost his upturned eyebrows, his hair was cropped and softly brushed back. His costume was black with horizontal lines of gold across his chest. A cape was tied diagonally across his torso.

The other masquerade dancers had changed too. Instead of menacing parodies of goblins and other creatures, they shifted into, among other things, a butterfly, a fish, a soldier carrying a small drum, a brightly dressed girl playing the triangle. They traveled with a girl dressed as a monkey playing the symbols. The trio set the tempo of the music.

Ghostly lyrics floated through the air: "Paper faces on parade, Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!"

Severus stood there, perturbed. He had no idea what was going on. What did this mean? The first dream felt more like a memory. This did not. Not taking himself from the moment, he reached out with another part of his magic to glean what he could from Sarah's mind. Oh, that's what it was; Sarah was dreaming of that Phantom of the Opera thing she liked so much. Putting together the information quickly, he surmised that Jareth was playing her handsome Raoul to Sarah's Christine. Then, who would be the Phantom?

The happy couples were broken up at the arrival of a new guest. He was a vision in crimson from his feathered hat to his shoes. The only other color was his white skull-like mask. Red Death had arrived. Stepping gracefully down the stairs, he beckoned Sarah towards him, who, as though in a trance, obeyed without a word. She reached up and caressed the skull mask before tearing it from his face, revealing Severus beneath.

' _Ah,_ ' thought the observant Severus. ' _I am the dark seducer._ ' He smirked at the scene unfolding before him. ' _Fitting._ '

Dream-him reached towards Sarah, saying how she belonged to him, and, in response, she drew back her hand and slapped him across the face, knocking the plumed hat from his head.

"Belong to you. I'll never belong to you, you bastard. You raped my mind. Used myself against me to your advantage-"

' _She knows. How?_ ' Quickly Severus worked his magic to shape Sarah's dream into another rehashing of a memory.

The dream shifted again. He saw Sarah sitting in a garden drinking tea with a woman who had delicate features like Jareth's. ' _Queen Orrla._ ' He stepped closer to the pair, picking up their conversation.

"He's a Legilimens, and a very powerful one at that," Orrla said. Severus realized that they were talking about him.

"He read my thoughts?" Sarah questioned, eyes growing big in disbelief.

"Read them. Maybe even influenced them… however," she pursed her lips in thought. "I doubt that. Our rules are very strict. What kinds of gifts did he give you again?"

He listened as Sarah listed the gifts and looked more and more troubled as she made the connection between the items. "I'm supposed to be meeting him next week for a visit to Hogwarts and Diagon Alley," she murmured. "How can I be around him knowing what he did?"

Orrla placed her hand over Sarah's, squeezing gently, making her lift her eyes. "I was apprehensive when I was first Offered for. And while I don't condone how Severus learned about your wants and desires, I do applaud his resourcefulness. He learned more about you in a few minutes that, under normal circumstances, would have taken weeks or even months to learn. And, as it is late August, time is short for him to convince you…"

Severus stepped out of the dream and cut the connection. He'd never have her now. Once again gazing longingly at the woman asleep before him, Severus apparated from the room and appeared at the gates in front of Hogwarts. If he couldn't have her permanently, then he'd have her in at least some capacity. Decision made, he quickly strode through the gates and headed towards the dungeons.

****  
Sarah woke the next morning with a slight headache. "Odd," she murmured. "I almost feel like I'm not alone." Looking out the window, she hoped to see a familiar barn owl perched outside. Seeing none, and figuring that no one else would be visiting her, Sarah dismissed the feeling and proceeded to ready herself for the day.

Severus was waiting for her in the dining area and Sarah greeting him with polite coolness. At least he knew why she was acting the way she was. He could work with that.

"I've arranged a tour of Hogwarts today, Sarah," he said, leading her to the door. "Would you prefer to walk there? I could hire a carriage… or, we could apparate there." He moved in close to pull her into his arms. She stepped neatly out of his reach. "I would prefer to walk, if it's alright with you. Take in the scenery."

Sarah had planned on this and dressed accordingly in a pale green walking dress with comfortable shoes. It was topped with a lightweight forest green cloak with her wand safely tucked inside. Her hair was styled into a chignon to keep it off of her neck and out of the way. Jareth's necklace was the only accessory.

"Of course." They set off together. Severus kept a steady commentary of flora and fauna that they passed. Some of which Sarah had never seen before, and, caught up in the pending excitement of seeing Hogwarts, she let her guard down a little and enjoyed herself, asking questions and telling him of any Underground counterparts that she knew of.

The walk to Hogwarts flew by in no time and Sarah gasped at the beauty of the castle. It was there that she started taking over the commentary, pointing out things that she recognized, happiness and excitement coloring her voice.

He beckoned her. "There's so much more inside," Severus indicated the large doors. "Would you care to eat lunch at the Great Hall?"

* * *

Severus smiled to himself as he made out the small group of figures eating at one of the tables within the hall. Professors mostly, with a few prefects who had arrived early to help prepare common rooms and sleeping quarters for the students who would be arriving in a few days. This was perfect.

A space was open next to Hagrid, who still kept the keys and grounds of Hogwarts. After introductions were made, Sarah sat next to him, happily chatting about different animals and magical beings of the Wizarding World and comparing them to the ones she'd encountered in the Underground.

With Sarah properly distracted, Severus slipped from the crowd. Walking quickly back to the gates, he apparated to her empty room and searched her things carefully, looking for an item. Spying it, he pulled a small glass vial from the pocket of his frock coat and sealed it within.

Pocketing the vial, Severus returned to the luncheon, barely missed.

* * *

Lunch concluded with Sarah inviting Hagrid to visit her and Jareth in the Underground over Christmas break. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely time with us, Jareth detests cold so it rarely snows there. Oh, and I'm sure you'll find our variety of goblins fascinating."

Severus gently pulled her away to start their tour of the castle. He started in the portrait gallery and told her stories of the founders and past headmasters and headmistresses. By the time they had covered the gallery and part of the west most side of Hogwarts, Sarah had begun to relax, going so far as to loop her arm into his as they walked. She decided during a break in conversation at lunch not to confront him. She hadn't forgiven him by any means, but something in a dream convinced her to hold her tongue. He was, if anything, resourceful. And he hadn't done anything questionable thus far.

Deciding that they'd covered enough for one day, he escorted her back to the gates and gave her the same option as before: walk, carriage, or apparate. Sarah's feet and legs were tired so she chose the third option. ' _Shouldn't be much different from when Jareth and her pop about._ ' It wasn't. And, bowing with a kiss on the back of her hand and a promise for more touring tomorrow, Severus left her at the door to Rosenthal Hall.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.


	14. Chapter 14

The third day in the Wizarding World followed the same pattern as the second. Severus picked Sarah up in the morning, except they forwent walking in favor of apparating. Since they arrived at Hogwarts much earlier than before, the tour picked up with them covering the east side of the school. Even though she was enjoying herself, Sarah figured that there would be more to her visit than exploring different wings of the castle. She was actually hoping to learn something about Wizarding culture and their brand of magic first hand, instead of from books.

Squeezing Severus's arm, she voiced her slight impatience. She didn't mean to be rude, but if this kept going on it would last all week, and she wouldn't be able to learn about anything else. He considered his companion, thinking quickly. ' _Cut to the chase_ ,' he thought gleefully. "How about we conclude our touring with a walk around the lake? I can set up a picnic for us if you'd like.

"I would enjoy that."

* * *

They ate lunch watching the giant squid occasionally break the surface of the lake, stretching and waving its tentacles in the warm autumn sun.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sarah?" He inquired.

"I am. I'm learning a lot, the differences are extraordinarily apparent. I can see now why you're having such trouble melding the two magics."

"Similar but different enough," he agreed.

"What about the Above- er- Muggle music? Have you had any luck with that?"

"I have." He fished inside a pocket of his coat, pulling out a coin. He quickly explained the original intent of the coin and how he had worked to alter the spell upon it. Sarah added her knowledge to this with her discovery of being able to produce clearer music in the Aboveground.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I think we could work together on this quite nicely," he said, covering her hand with his and giving it a squeeze. She didn't pull it away. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, Severus asked, "Dine with me tonight?"

Squeezing his hand in return, she smiled at him.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon skirting the edge of the Forbidden Forest, collecting mushrooms for use in future Potions lessons throughout the term. Even though he knew the answer, Severus still asked about potions making in the Undergound. In his mind, it was a good way to keep the conversation flowing.

"We have Elvin healers who produce some, but none of the Fae that I've encountered do so. From what I understand, it's fairly rare there." Sarah held out her basket for another clump of mushrooms. It was almost full and the sun was beginning to set.

Hearing Sarah's stomach rumble audibly, Severus quickly filled up the rest of the basket, and together they turned towards the castle.

* * *

Sarah felt a little disorientated as, instead of heading towards the Great Hall, Severus guided them towards a set of stairs leading down. "But I thought…?" She gave him a questioning look.

He nodded towards her basket. "We need to clean them and hang them for drying before we can eat. It'll be quick, I promise."

She lost count of how many stairs and corridors they walked. Soon, the natural light wasn't enough, and each had to hold their wands aloft and lit with softly spoken "Lumnos". Even with the light radiating from the tips, Sarah had a hard time seeing what was in front of her; she stumbled over an uneven flagstone.

Severus stopped and took the basket from her, lest she drop any of the precious fungi. He then took her hand in his and pulled her along behind him. His hand was warm and strong and made her feel less afraid of her new surroundings. They continued their descent, the air growing progressively colder with every passageway, and Sarah clutched her cloak more tightly around her to combat the chill.

Severus stopped on a landing and held his wand high above him, trying to cast out the light as far as it could go. Sarah peered around him and, forgetting her cloak, did the same with hers. She felt cold air wafting upward towards them, ruffling his hair and her skirts. She looked down, into darkness. A faint outline of a spiral staircase was before them. She leaned closer, trying to make out more; it seemed to go on forever. He took her hand once again and led her down, the never-ending turning making Sarah dizzy.

Soon, the figures and the light they cast were swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

Finally, the bottom was reached and they stepped onto level ground. Sarah craned her head up in an effort to see the top, but only blackness greeted her. They walked a little while longer before coming to an unassuming oak door. Severus stopped in front of it, dropped her hand and waved his wand in an intricate pattern, saying words that Sarah couldn't make out. With a click the door opened and she was ushered inside to his office.

He waved his hand, lighting the few candles in the room, and Sarah saw slimy things in jars lining the walls behind his desk, which was stacked with various lessons. A stack of books on the floor next to the desk and was almost as tall as it was, leaned precariously, threatening to fall at any minute.

There were two doors, each situated on a wall that ran parallel to the desk. Severus went to the one on the left, carrying the basket with him. Curious, Sarah followed. It was a small workroom with various plants hanging from the ceiling. "Here." He handed her a ball of twine and a small knife. "Would you mind bundling?"

"Not at all." She freed her arms from her cloak and tucked her now unlit wand inside its pocket.

They worked silently and Sarah saw how absorbed he was in such a simple task. She had the feeling that he'd forgotten that she was even there. His hands gently rinsed the mushrooms in a bowl of water, then separated them into individual groups for Sarah to bundle. Inspecting each one closely, he cut any imperfections from the stems and caps, but only if it was necessary. Sarah felt like each plant was precious to him.

He was captivating as he worked, and Sarah remembered her initial draw towards him.

Just as they finished up with the last of the mushrooms, Sarah's stomach gave a louder rumble. She groaned a little, thinking that she wouldn't be able to make the long trek back up to the main floor of the castle. "Are there kitchens nearby?" She asked.

Severus started levitating the prepared fungi onto hooks hanging from the ceiling. By the time he needed them for the spring lessons, they would be nicely dried out. "No, but the house elves could bring food here."

She looked around the little workroom. "Sure," she agreed, thinking that this would be an acceptable place to eat.

He chuckled at her ignorance. "Not, 'here', in my rooms. We could eat in the sitting room."

"Oh." She looked at the door, wondering briefly if she could find her way to the kitchens above. Turning back to Severus, she eyed him. He looked relaxed, a little bored, even. ' _He did say 'sitting room.' Just as long as he doesn't try to kiss me, I should be okay,_ ' she thought. "Sure," she agreed once more, but with less confidence.

* * *

He led her back through his office to the other door, deactivated the ones leading to his quarters, and pulled her inside. At a hand wave, the fire blazed to life, flooding the room with warm light. ' _Very masculine,_ ' was the first thing that came to her mind. She unfastened her cloak and hung it on a hook next to the door. With the fire going like that, she knew that she'd warm up quickly. Wandering further into the room, she saw a pair of leather wingback chairs angled towards the fireplace. Small side tables sat on either end of them. Bookcases lined all the other walls in the room, the shelves stuffed to budging with books, lending a musky, dusty scent to the room. She loved the smell of old books and wished she could peruse them at her leisure.

The flagstones were covered in a muted green and silver carpet almost filled the room. It was thick and plush. Sarah's walking shoes left deep depressions in the fibers as she moved, examining all that was around her.

"Come sit," he said and offered her one of the wing-back chairs. Moving one of the side tables to sit in between them, Severus enlarged it so it could serve as a small dining table. "One moment." He disappeared into a side alcove that held an extremely small kitchen, containing a small stove with a cupboard above it. Finding that the elves had lit the fire inside the stove earlier and that the water was sufficiently warm inside the kettle sitting on top, he dug through the cupboard for tea, a tray, and two cups.

He surreptitiously looked around, making sure Sarah wasn't within sight, and pulled a vial from his coat pocket. It contained a bit of white powder. Dumping a measured amount into one cup, he poured the hot water in and watched it dissolve. Not one to rouse suspicion, he filled his own cup with hot water as well.

Putting the dried tea into two infusers, Severus let them steep while he carried the tray back to the sitting room.

Making sure Sarah got the correct cup, Severus said, "If you would excuse me, I need to freshen up. The house elves have been notified and are preparing meals for us. Are you quite all right here?"

"Yes, this tea is marvelous," she said, taking a sip. Leaning slightly to the side, she looked past him at the books, a hungered look in her eyes.

"I shan't be long. Help yourself to my private collection." He waved his hand at the bookcase in an invitation.

Walking towards another alcove, Severus paused and grabbed a bundle of clothes and a metal flask. Changing his outfit quickly, he slipped out of a side door to the main hallway. If there was an emergency meeting or something going on with dunderheads, Severus bypassed his office altogether, ensuring that the door was properly locked and warded. He cast a 'do not notice' spell to make it invisible to the general bystander. He drank deeply from the flask.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.

A/N: I only have one chapter after this and well.. that's it. Everything wraps up, but not neatly (in my opinion). In other words, I'm still mulling over the little last bit.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's taking him so long?" Sarah wondered. Dinner had arrived and after waiting a proper amount of time, Sarah uncovered her tray and started eating a hearty beef stew. She found a battered copy of Hogwarts: A History among the books in the case, and settled in to wait. She was warm from the fire and relaxed. After all the walking they had done in the past few days, Sarah was grateful for a chance to sit and lounge.

Looking over at his still covered tray, seeing that the steam wasn't rising from his cup anymore, Sarah stood, swaying slightly. "I must be more tired than I thought," she said to herself. Her intent was to explore his rooms more to see if he was alright.

She didn't even make it one step, when she heard, "Sarah?" being called through the front door.

"Jareth," she said in disbelief, turning towards the door, which opened, revealing her husband's head peeking around the corner.

"Sarah," he said joyously, fully opening the door and stepping through. She launched herself towards him with open arms. He embraced her warmly, nudging the door closed, before drawing back to kiss her deeply. Using a free hand, he locked and warded the door behind him.

Sarah didn't notice, for she was so excited to see him again. "How, I've missed you!" She hugged him once more, relishing the feeling of him pressed against her. Parting, she led him to the chairs. "Severus is supposed to be back soon, I'm sure we can get another plate for you." She offered him her half-drank cup of tea. He politely declined, so she drank from it.

Something niggled at her mind. "How did you know where I was?"

Jareth smiled at her warmly. "You mentioned it in your last letter, Precious, that you were touring the castle. When I arrived, I asked a passing student who said you were last seen heading towards the dungeons. I figured things out from there."

"Oh." She blinked. Her vision of Jareth blurred slightly, forming two of him. After a minute, it settled once more into place. Sarah turned, looking around the room. "Where's…?"

"Precious," Jareth called her attention back to him. "He's been called away on an urgent errand. It'll just be us for a while. And," he said, standing smoothly and pulling her up from her seat. "I have missed you so very much, my Pet."

His kiss was deep and possessive, clouding Sarah's mind with, not need but something else. She felt funny like she had after eating that long-ago peach which swept her into a dream. Disengaging herself gently, she regarded her husband. He had the same mismatched eyes and upturned brows, silken, wild hair, his usual clothes, but something felt off.

"Oh," he murmured. "You haven't finished your tea." He picked up the cup and held it out to her with an anticipatory look in his eyes.

"No," Sarah said, taking the cup and putting it back on the table. "I've had enough."

"Are you certain?" he asked silkily. "You're not one to leave a cup half full." He wrapped a gloved hand around her back, feeling the pearl buttons which held her gown together. Inching his hand upward, he began to undo them.

Sarah stood there focusing her breathing, trying to clear her head. She left half-drunk cups of tea all over the castle at home. What was Jareth talking about? He tipped her head up and kissed her again and she could feel her gown loosen with every button undone. A few more and it would fall from her shoulders.

"Jareth?" she asked as he took the opportunity to kiss her along her jaw and neck. "Since when have you started calling me 'pet'?"

"Hmm?" He stopped what he was doing. "You must have misheard, darling." He took her hand and started to lead her from the room, but not towards the front door. As they passed the bookcase, she stopped and grabbed it with her free hand. Looking down, she shook her head. This felt wrong.

Jareth paused and came back around behind her. Seeing the exposed flesh of her back, he wound his hands around her waist, and started planting kisses over every inch of her skin. He pushed one sleeve from her shoulder and kissed that too. "Seeing as how we have to entertain ourselves, I can think of much better things we could be doing than talking." He ground his growing erecting into Sarah's lower back, letting her understand his full intentions.

The tiny crystal on Sarah's necklace glowed slightly, unseen by both.

* * *

All in all, he was very pleased at how the castle had been run in his absence. No deaths, no wars, adoption for the Wished Away set up. He knew Sarah would do just fine. Jareth smiled a proud smile. He would have to congratulate her when she got home.

The letters that he had received were full of her happiness and wonder; he knew that she would be enjoying herself. He was just about to pop into the kitchens when a wave of pain overtook him. His muscles felt like they were on fire. Collapsing into a nearby chair, he waited for the pain to ebb. Thinking as to what was causing it, his eyes widened. Conjuring a crystal, he tossed it, where it hung in midair before transforming into a portal leading into London. He walked through it and headed towards the tavern in the distance.

* * *

Sarah plopped onto the emerald green velvet coverlet. How did she end up here? ' _Oh, that's right, Jareth.'_ But this wasn't their bedroom. Where was she again? She looked over at him; he was working his boots off and pulling his grey breeches off, releasing his thick erection and letting it jut proudly in front of him.

She looked down at herself. Aside from the top of her gown being loose, Sarah was fully dressed. ' _That's different. Usually he undresses me first. Or at least makes both of our clothes disappear before I even hit the bed._ ' She steeled herself. She really had to fight the grogginess. _'This couldn't be the English food and all the walking… but it could be the tea.'_ The realization cleared some of the fog from her mind _. 'The tea….'_

Jareth padded towards her, clad only in one of his ruffled shirts, opened to the waist. He peeled off his gloves and tossed them to the side. Climbing upon the bed and trapping her legs in between his, he delved one hand underneath her skirts, caressing her leg. 'S _o soft and smooth._ ' Kissing her, he pulled at the top of her dress to work the front down.

* * *

The two prefects, one Ravenclaw, the other Hufflepuff, didn't startle when a barn owl landed rather hard in front of them. They were used to all manner of things landing in the courtyard of Hogwarts.

They did startle briefly when the owl transformed into a man with wild blond hair, who, after giving them a quick nod, took off practically running for the front doors of the castle.

"Hmm…" said the Hufflepuff, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. "Who do you think that was?"

The Ravenclaw turned back to her friend, dark brown hair whipping in the wind that had kicked up. "I don't know. New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"Ooh, he looks interesting," said the Hufflepuff. "I hope so."

"Yeah," snickered the Ravenclaw. "He'd bring about some cha-cha-changes." She giggled at her joke.

"Jessie," said the alarmed Hufflepuff, whipping out her wand. "Are you okay? Why are you stuttering?" She looked around. "Did someone hex you?"

"What? No!" Jessie sighed dejectedly and eyed her friend. "I'm going to have to introduce you to Muggle music."

* * *

Jareth made it to the stone spiral staircase deep in the belly of Hogwarts without incident and in record time. Being able to change into an owl at will gave him exceptional night vision and he could see that the staircase went on forever. "This is worse than the Escher Room," he moaned.

Transforming quickly, he glided down the center of the staircase. As soon as his claws hit the stone floor at the bottom, he turned back and dashed down the corridor. A single door greeted him- locked and warded tightly. He pounded on it. "Sarah," he yelled, hoping she'd hear him. No reply came.

Jareth stepped back from the door and rammed it with his shoulder. It didn't budge. "Damn, English oak," he cried. He waved a gloved hand in front of the door in hopes that his adequate knowledge of Wizarding Magic would help. It didn't. He could feel the wards were as strong as ever. With great effort, he conjured a crystal and tossed it at the door. Again, nothing happened. "Damnit!" He pounded both fists against it in aggravation.

A memory of an old Fae revealing spell flitted through his mind. If he altered a few of the syntaxes, it _might_ work. Centering his mind, he worked quickly, waving his hands in an intricate pattern. There… something was starting to glow on the front of the door. Not the result he was looking for, but at least he was making progress. Jareth looked at the light and he gasped. It was words, ancient Wizarding words that represented the wards that Severus had placed. They were a bright green color, not unlike the ones of his half-brother's House. He could make out a few of them and knew what they meant, but the way they flowed didn't make any sense at all.

Experimentally, he plucked a word between his forefinger and thumb, and moved it to another part of the spell. The string of words he placed it in visibly shook and flared into a different color before settling into a Carmel hue. ' _Interesting,_ ' he thought.

* * *

As Sarah kissed Jareth, she ran her hands down his exposed chest and froze, forgetting that his hand was caressing higher and higher towards the juncture of her thighs. He wasn't wearing his amulet. In all the time they had spent together, even that very first encounter when she was 15, he had his amulet on him or incorporated into his clothing in some fashion. He never went without it. She pushed against his chest and wriggled out from under him. Crawling across the bed to the other side, Sarah stood and faced what she now knew was an imposter. She had a good idea of who he was. The only problem was that her wand was in the front room and he was standing in front of her way there.

"What's wrong, Pet?" He asked softly. Damn, he was close. He could feel the heat radiating from those lovely thighs.

She shook her head again, clearing the last of the tea-induced fog. That was another mark against him, for she was sure he had drugged her. "I'm afraid dinner isn't settling with me, and I would hate to make a mess in here." Sarah pulled her sleeves more securely on her shoulders and started walking around the bed, hoping to edge past him.

The Jareth imposter pursed his lips in annoyance and, reaching behind him, he closed the bedroom door. "Oh, but darling, stay. I'm sure I can take your mind off things," he ended in a purr.

' _Damn,_ " Sarah thought. ' _Plan B…_ '

* * *

Jareth was more than mildly surprised when the door clicked and the glowing words faded as the spell was broken. He could marvel at his discovery later. For now, he had to get to Sarah. Looking around the office, he spied two doors. Quickly walking towards the left, he reached out with his somewhat limited magic. Not sensing any living beings inside, he dismissed it. Striding over to the right, he encountered a stronger set of wards than what was on the hall one. "His personal quarters," he surmised.

Using the same altered revealing spell, Jareth found that these wards were, in fact, different. The language was more jumbled and the words glowed black, edged in red. "This is going to take time." He worked quickly to move the components around to his liking.

* * *

Sarah tried another tactic. "Darling, you never explained what brought you here?"

"I just missed you and I couldn't wait to see you again." His erection was waning and he was starting to droop. Things never went the way he wanted them to.

"Missed your 'pet' so much that you forgot your amulet?" She said silkily, giving him a knowing look.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, seeing the clarity in her eyes, and hearing the edge to her voice. His eyes widened slightly in alarm.

"Yes." She stalked closer towards him. "Your amulet." She gestured to the exposed part of his chest. "I've never seen you without it." As she talked, she stuck one arm behind her back and concentrated, hoping a crystal would form.

"But you wouldn't know that, would you… Severus."

He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Sarah wiggled her fingers in hopes that something would appear, but it didn't. Severus took her slight distraction as an opportunity and lunged in a last ditch effort to get what he coveted so badly. Sarah gave a shriek in alarm and put her hands out in front of her to block him, and then something weird happened. A ball of pure light emitted from her palms and hit him square in the chest, rendering Severus unconscious. Not what she had intended it to do, but it still suited her purposes nicely.

* * *

Jareth made it through the second door and stalked towards the small dining area. He saw the half-drunk tea and untouched cup and looked around frantically. Then, he heard low talking in the next room. Racing towards the closed door, he prayed to the gods that it wasn't warded. Opening it up, he came face to face with Sarah, who was struggling to cover herself and on the floor. Clad only in a white shirt was his own unconscious form.

"Jareth," she cried, not caring that she was half dressed. She flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You found me." She leaned back and patted his chest searchingly. There was his amulet. It was really him.

"What's going on? Are you alright? Where's Severus?" He looked her over with concerned eyes. She appeared unharmed.

"There." She pointed to the lifeless form on the floor.

"There?" He looked closely. It was an exact replica of himself. ' _Huh, I didn't know my ass looked that good._ ' Tearing his eyes away, he grabbed Sarah to himself and held her tightly, having an inkling as to what might have transpired.

"Did he…?" He didn't finish the question, not knowing if he wanted the answer.

"No. He wanted to and he had me convinced until I realized he wasn't wearing your amulet. I've never seen you without it."

"But how?" He realized that half the buttons of her gown were undone. He started to redo them for her.

"I don't know," Sarah said honestly. "Thank you," she said when she noticed what he was doing. "I think there was mention of it in one of those books. Something about Polyjuice…"

It clicked in Jareth's mind. "Polyjuice Potion. Yes, I remember reading about it once. It renders the drinker exactly like their intended target." He nudged the body with his foot. "How did you knock him out?"

Sarah pulled herself out of his grasp. "Magic," she said proudly. "I hoped, it would work, I know things don't cross well. It wasn't what I fully wanted, but the end result was good."

Jareth caressed her cheek, glad that she was safe. "What did you intend?"

"To cause him bodily harm. Excuse me." She walked to the sitting room and grabbed her cloak and wand. Coming back, Sarah waved the wand and silver cords appeared and wrapped themselves around the man on the floor. "He needs to see the High King."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.

A/N: So this is all I have. Still haven't come up with a tidy ending yet. Soon.


	16. Chapter 16

"What say you, Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and half-breed?"

Severus, now in his true form, sat bound in a chair before the High King and his court. Jareth and Sarah wasted no time spiriting him to the High King's castle. Most of the Underground nobility was present along with the Minister of Magic and a few other high-ranking Witches and Wizards. Jareth's parents stood off to the side, looks of disappointment upon their faces. Jareth and Sarah stood separate from the crowd, as they were pressing charges against Severus.

"I admit to nothing, Your Majesty," Snape said without any emotion in his voice.

"I have evidence," said the Minister of Magic, a middle-aged blonde man whose name neither Sarah nor Jareth could remember. Stepping forward with a stone hewn bowl, he presented it to the High King. While Severus was waiting trial, they went to speak with him, sure that such acts of magic were not condoned in Wizarding society. They were right and, with Sarah's permission, the Minister extracted a few memories from her and brought them with him in a Pensieve.

Upon seeing the memories, the Minister forwent Wizarding charges in favor of Fae ones. After all, Severus Snape transgressed against members of their royalty.

Luckily, the memories were easily viewed in the Underground, and the High King and his court were shocked at what they saw. Afterwards, they adjoined to the King's private chambers to confer and come up with a verdict.

Sarah, having said everything and more to Severus once he woke, stood silently with Jareth's arm around her supportively.

"Don't worry, Love, they'll be just and fair."

After a few minutes, they returned. "Taking everything into consideration, and after seeing such... sickening evidence, the court of the High King and the King himself, have decided to strip you of all magic for 100 years, and banish you to the Wisconsin place of the Aboveground."

The crowd gasped at such a harsh verdict. The court rarely banished anybody, and it was near unheard of to do so to a denizen of the Wizarding World. Severus was hauled off to meet his fate.

Sarah sagged in relief as soon as the antechamber door shut behind him.

"Good riddance!" she spat.

Jareth was relieved as well, even though he didn't show it quite as obviously as Sarah did. He did heave a soft sigh and felt his shoulders creep down from around his ears; he had been very tense. Smirking, he figured he could easily talk his wife into giving him a massage later, preferably nude.

They fell into the flow of the crowd as it dispersed. "I suppose it's back to business as usual?" He tucked Sarah's hand into the crook of his arm and lead her towards the front of the crowd.

"Yes, I suppose," she said distractedly as a gust of wind knocked her hat off and whipped her burgundy skirts about her ankles.

Jareth caught it and plopped it atop her pinned curls. "You know, I have a very important meeting tomorrow."

"And what's that?" Sarah asked as she straightened her dress and took his arm again.

"I'm interviewing for an assistant. Someone to allow me more freedom."

Sarah wasn't expecting this. She thought for sure things would go back to the way they were: with him working and her learning until she could work beside him. "Really?" She smiled at him and it reached all the way to her eyes, which sparkled happily.

He grinned back. "You know, I think we can make some serious headway with your music project." In between hauling Severus here, requesting an audience, and waiting (as one does with the High King), Jareth had ample time to relay his discovery when working with the wards. "I think we could use this as a starting point in integrating the two magics."

"This is going to change things. It could ultimately benefit both worlds." She wriggled her arm free and turned to face him. "I want to help. I can lend a unique perspective." When he didn't resist, she continued. "Besides, I'm not going to let some male Fae take all the glory."

"Behind every man, be it wizard, Fae, or Above, there is a wonderful woman lending her—"

She cut him off with a smack to his shoulder. "Leading the way," Sarah corrected. "Behind every woman…"

He laughed. Taking her hand in this time, they started off again.

"Jareth? Do you think anybody will try to Borrow me again?" Sarah asked quietly, almost afraid that asking such a question out loud would make it come true.

"I doubt it. Not for a long, long time." They came to a line of both Wizards and Fae crossing into the apparition point to head off to their final destinations. Jareth leaned around the large man in front of them and frowned, assessing the situation. The queue was quite long, but it was moving quickly. He turned back to Sarah, holding her hands in his, playing with her fingers. "Besides, who says you won't get bored of me?"

"Bored," she scoffed. "Never!" She shook her head. "I'll never tire of you."

He arched an eyebrow. "You say that now..."

Breaking his hold on her, Sarah reached up and pulled his head down until their faces were inches apart. Fire danced in her eyes. "And I'll keep saying it, forever." She kissed him.

Coming to the front of the line, they stepped past the anti-apparition barrier. "Home," she said, smiling up at him.

"Home," he agreed.

* * *

 _Three months later_

* * *

Severus Snape, Former Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry really hated Wisconsin. It was, in his opinion, dull and there was too much livestock meandering around for his taste. But at least he had a job. He was now Severus Snape, Drink Master, or, bartender at the local tavern. The Mooing Cow was the only place dank enough that he didn't rouse any suspicion. Stripped of his magic, he couldn't cast any glamor to ward off curious glances from women and men; even though he couldn't do anything magically, Muggles still sensed something different about him, something off.

The magical world was nothing if not efficient. After learning his fate, the powers that be quickly set him up with a small apartment and six months' worth of living expenses. He was expected to get a job and contribute to Muggle society. After getting rejected from all the local schools, he tried bartending, and found that mixing drinks wasn't so far off from mixing potions.

But now, he was stuck bartending at some ditzy blonde's wedding. Turning away from the father of the bride to fill his order, he sneered. There was nothing worse than this: Muggle music was abhorrent and too loud, and the tuxedo he had to rent was itchy. He sighed, noticing he was running low on gin.

A small voice in his head, the voice of reason, piped up: ' _If you didn't let bitterness and jealousy get the better of you, you wouldn't be in this mess_.' He sighed again as he mixed the drink, mentally agreeing with himself. "You'd think I'd know better by now," he murmured to no one in particular.

Turning back with the man's drink, a Seabreeze, he screwed his face into a smile. "Sir, your drink." The man stuffed a balled-up dollar into his seriously lacking tip jar and tottered off. He'd likely be back in about twenty minutes.

Wiping down the bar, Severus didn't notice a young woman approach until she coughed to get his attention. Head whipping up, black eyes met warm brown ones which widened in surprise. "Professor?" She breathed.

Eyes widening slightly in alarm at being recognized, he gazed upon the pretty face before him, trying to place her. "Granger." It wasn't posed as a question but as a statement, as he matched up his memories of a bushy haired insufferable know it all, with the young woman in front of him.

She had aged and matured; hair taming into hazelnut colored coils that cascaded down her back, faced slimmed from the loss of baby fat, the only roundness left were her coral colored lips that she was currently nibbling on nervously. Soft feminine curves were hugged by a lavender gown.

Glancing down at her hands, which were resting upon the counter, Severus noted that her ring finger was bare. Inwardly, he smirked. This could prove interesting.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- they are the property of their respective owners.

Betaed by AnonyMissJ. I wouldn't be able to do this without you. Really! I owe you a bushel of vegan cookies! Go read her stuff- it's awesome!

AN: Well, that's it. I learned a lot in writing this. There's parts of it I really like, and others that could be improved, but I think that's the way it goes with most things. I know I probably didn't get any of the characters spot on, but they're my vision of what they should be. And I know Jareth is a dork (in all my stories). Probably because I've seen too many David Bowie interviews where he interviews as a big dork. Truly- go look them up. He tells extremely poor (but endearing) jokes, and has an infectious laugh.


End file.
